Always
by FlyingVamp1998
Summary: Sequel to my previous story 'Forever' i suggest you read that before you read this one. Not a good summary but if you read the prequel you'll get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Me: I'M HALF AN HOUR EARLY!**

**Fang: thats not a big acheivment**

**Me: Shush**

**Fang: Fine**

**Me: Hey guys, this is the sequel story to '****_Forever_****'**

**Fang: been awhile since you started that story**

**Me: well im back on my feet now and i am devoted to FF and my own personal writing**

**Fang: she really needs a life**

**Me: Heeeeey! Kitty is coming over today (code name for my bestie)**

**Fang: I know, she called earlier**

**Me: SHE'S NOT LEAVING THE SCHOOL XD XD XD**

**Fang: i know**

**Me: They dont**

**Fang: they dont care, they want to read the damn chapter!**

**Me: okay so this story is going to start of in Christian's POV but i'm going to throw some Isabella POV's in there later on**

**Fang: just shut up and let them read!**

**Me: enjoy!**

"Chris, knock it off" I continued to heighten by brother's hearing, which annoyed him more than ever.

"Give me one good reason" I pulled my fog back and reclined against the wall.

"I'll pull my anti-shield out and make you have to feel it too" Chris warned. Our abilities were strange things, I inherited the inverse of my father's gift, as well as the inverse of my mother's; I could heighten anyone's senses and they couldn't do anything to stop me. My brother Christopher, however, got the better part of Mother's gift and was able to project his anti-shield. My gift didn't affect me unless Chris covered me in his anti-shield though.

"Christian, leave your brother alone" My mother came into our joint room in the blink of an eye. I pulled my hand down and dropped my threats.

"Yes mother" I knew mother didn't like me using my fog because it reminded her of my father, who she hasn't seen in 50 years. Yes, you heard me, I am fifty years old and don't look a day over 18. My grandfather Carlisle expected mine and my brother's growth to halt at 16 but he calculated wrong I guess.

"Chris, I was just with Aro, he wants you to go see him this afternoon" Mother often referred to us as one person, since both our shortened names are Chris she got away with it.

"Yes mother" We responded in unison. Grandfather Aro was father's father figure. We never actually met either of our human grandfathers, nor will we ever.

"Did you boys eat this week?" Mother was always worrying about us. She had nothing else to do around here.

"I ate yesterday, he ate the day before" I sighed. Mother was flitting about the room straightening things.

"When did you feed last?" Mother dropped a coin on my bed spread, satisfied when it sprung back up to her.

"We both fed this morning" Chris stood up and held mother by the shoulders "You need to go out on a mission before you go crazy" Mother's shoulders slumped. She hadn't left the castle since dad left, Heidi usually brought her victims home with her and there was no other need to leave.

"I'll tell grandpa when we see him" I stood and stood behind Christopher.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it" Mother left the room in a huff. I looked at my brother and we shrugged, there was nothing more we could do for her. I sat on the window seat and played with my fog, making words in the air with it. Chris sat below me on the floor and made shapes around him with his shield.

"Do you remember father?" Chris pulled his shield down as he spoke. I tried to think back to when I was barely old enough to walk. I had few memories but I had one from the day he was taken when we were in the throne room playing on the floor with mother and father.

"Not really, I have one memory. What about you?" I wasn't sure if Chris had any memories at all, the topic was usually avoided.

"None, I don't even remember being with him. I only know what he looks like from the photo on the stand" I knew which stand Chris meant, no one has ever touched that photo frame. Mother says no one put it there, it wasn't there one day then the day father left it was there. We don't know who left it but mother assumes it was father. I looked out the window and I saw the sun sinking quite low in the sky.

"It's about time we went to see grandfather now." Chris stood and smiled at me. "Oh no you don't" I yelled right before Chris bolted out the door. He wanted to race me? Then race we would. I banged Chris in the shoulder in the stairs and got ahead of him. Chris laughed and reached out to grab my leg. I fell down and he took my place. Chris turned around just in time to see me tackle him. I lept off Chris' back when he was down and ran off laughing. I made it to the top of the stairs just to find myself pushed forward. Chris whizzed past I got up but Chris hit the throne room doors just a fraction of a second before me.

"Beat you again" Chris was jumping around in a victory dance. I took the opportunity to leap at him and wrestle him to the ground. I pinned him to the stone floor.

"I win" I smiled and someone coughed. I looked up to see Aro on his throne, releasing Chris I stood up and walked towards him.

"Christopher, Christian, take a seat" Aro gestured to the empty thrones at his sides, normally uncle Caius and uncle Marcus would occupy them but they were away with Dimitri trying to hunt someone down. I took Caius' seat while Chris took Marcus'. "I have something I have been meaning to give to you, wait here" Aro whisked out of the room through the back door and returned with two envelopes. "Your father wrote these just before he left and told me to wait fifty years to give them to you. I have never read them, I respect his wishes" Aro handed Chris and I an envelope each. Aro sat down and waited for us to finish reading.

_My dearest Christian,_

_You're too young now, while I'm writing this, to understand. I guess fifty years was a bit of a long wait but it is necessary. I am going to face a foe that I will not escape. I hope no one has read this yet, nor your brother's letter because this is something I want you and your brother to know, no one else, not even your mother._

_Everyone has probably thought me dead for the last fifty years but, I won't die. I know I won't. Edward will never do that; he will use me for a different purpose. I know Edward's ways; I used to be just like him before I met your mother. Edward will take me and bargain for your lives, your mother will refuse to give you up and loose hope in getting me back, as Edward hopes. Edward will threaten to kill me but he won't. I will be taken and I will be tortured until I turn to his side, I will end up having to turn, I can't take more than 30 years of torture before I break._

_That is your first secret; I am alive as you are reading this. I love you more than anything, your brother and mother as well, but I will hate you more than anything if I see you in your time. I know of only one way to reverse the effects of Edwards's torture that will take barely a week rather than 30 years. You need to find something, it's hidden somewhere. I can't tell you where just in case someone else _is_ reading this. There is a room, a hidden room. In the room there will be shelves of books, in my favourite book there are some maps, they will lead you to what you need. Find the hall where all high guards hang, beneath the frames of Jane and Felix will you find the key to the room._

_I hope you and your brother can keep this from everyone, and keep the letter from them all too. The safest bet is to burn it, I know it may be sentimental since I wrote it to you but you have to get rid of it, your mother and you two are the only ones who can decipher it but I can't risk it. I love you._

_Your Father,  
Alec Volturi_

I looked up to see Chris looking at me. He turned his head to the twin fire places on the other side of the room then back to me. We both lept up and went to the fire places, burning the letters. Chris' letter must have been similar if not the same as mine. I gave Chris a small smile of hope before we turned back to a confused Aro. I had an idea to keep mother safe and out of the loop.

"So Aro, are there any missions you need someone to do that will take, say, four months?" four months should be enough. Right?

**Me: Hope you're liking it so far**

**Fang: hopefully you havent lost any readers**

**Me: i so hope i havent**

**Fang: you need to go post on '****_Forever_****' now**

**Me: i know, bye guys!**

**R&R pretty please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hey guys, it is REALLY muggy today and i am highly irritable**

**Fang: You said it**

**Me: SHUT IT FANG!**

**Fang: got it**

**Me: anyway, i thought i'd upload today anyway**

**Fang: for some weird reason, she's HAPPY her inbox is overflowing**

**Me: Yep!**

**Fang: anyway, if i were you guys, id read before she got mad**

**Me: *glares***

"Four _months_?" Mother did not sound happy. Chris and I were sent back to our room but I coated us in fog and he extended his anti-shield so it would work on me. "Aro you know I get separation anxiety" Chis and I rolled our eyes, we were 50 and mother still treated us like children.

"Isabella dear, they're 50 years old, not five" This is why we loved Aro; he respected us and treated us the way we wanted.

"In the vampire world, they are five" Mother countered, we may be young in the castle but mother wasn't that much older.

"That makes you six then, you need to let go, they aren't Alec. Alec is gone, he isn't coming home" Mother went silent. Father was a touchy topic, especially with her.

"I know he isn't coming back, that doesn't mean I don't miss him Aro" Mother sounded like she would cry if she could. I pulled my fog back, not wanting to hear any more.

"Aro will get her out of this castle soon enough, back to the letters" Chris sat on the window seat with me, leaning his back against the wall opposite the one I was already leaning on.

"I don't understand what Father means. There is no hall where the guards are hung" I was deep in thought.

"The letter said _high guards_, as in the elites" Chis was on the right track.

"We have searched every inch of this castle and I've never seen such a hall" Chris looked back at his knees.

"We haven't seen the hall behind the throne room, mother said it was off limits" Chis smiled. It was time to go lurking. Chris and I snuck past Chelsea and Heidi who were talking down the hall and took the stairs up to the throne room. We lay on the top step, just out of view, waiting to make sure the coast was clear. I enveloped Chris in my fog and he nodded, mother and Aro were still arguing. We bolted to the other side of the room to where we found a hidden door when we were younger. I pressed on the button on the wall behind a painting beside the patch of wall that opened up. Chris and I slipped into the hallway behind the wall and pulled the leaver to close the wall. I could hear the throne room doors opening and smiled.

"That was close" Chris and I turned on our heels and ran down the hall. The halls lead to another hidden door to get out to the passage behind the throne room. I found the switch on the wall and the door swung open to reveal another hallway, this one was better lit and much more open though. Chris stepped out into the hall and turned to the right.

"Oi, Chris, come here" Chris was calling me with his hand. I stood next to him and faced the wall he was looking at. I saw pictures of my uncles and aunts; the elite guard. "The hall where all high guards hang" I nodded, it made sense.

"What came next?" I wasn't sure of the wording since it sounded like old English, but Chris was a lover of poetry and would recall it easily.

"Beneath the frames of Jane and Felix you will find the key" Chris smiled. I walked toward the frames and found that Felix and Jane's photos were vertically in line. There was no key. Chris and I looked behind all of the photos and found nothing. I sat down against the wall underneath Felix and Jane's photos and leaned on the wall.

"Chris sit-" I fell backwards, "up" I got back to my feet and looked back at where I was sitting. The stone had sunk. The stone was the key. "Chris, your fog is spreading again" I looked down and sure enough there was fog pooling around our ankles. I moved to retract it but Chris grabbed my arm and told me to wait.

"Mother and Aro are looking for us, we have to go" We pulled the wall closed and bolted back down the hallway into the throne room foyer. Mother was standing there and turned around when she heard the wall opening.

"Were you two snooping behind the throne room again? I told you, you weren't supposed to go there" Mother was mad. Chris and I bowed our heads in apology. "Whatever, I have to leave tonight; your grandfather won't take no for an answer" Chris and I had to smother our laughter, Aro had cracked her.

"Where are you going?" I was honestly curious, we may have asked Aro to send her off, but we didn't specify where.

"Aro is sending Dimitri home, he'll be here in an hour, then we're off to Antarctica to dispatch some vampiric activity that's drawing too much attention" Mother was frowning as she spoke. Why are they worried about the Antarctic's? They never get seen and they rarely feed, when they do feed they don't feed on the scientists, they come to the more populated lands. The Antarctic Vampires are usually nomads as well.

"How long will you be gone?" Chris was smart, we can't let it slip we know how long mother will be gone for if mother doesn't tell us herself.

"Between four and six months" Chris and I frowned to keep up formalities. I was grateful Aro gave us more time; that room looked very big.

"You had better go get ready" I smiled, trying to cheer mother up a little. Mother gave a weak smile in return and ran off to her room.

"Chris, we need to talk to mother again before she leaves; we need to find out what dad's favourite book is" Christopher whispered into my ear, we didn't want Aro overhearing anything of our mission from Father.

"If we can slip it into a conversation then we'll ask, if we can't then I know how else we can find it" I had done this before; looked for a particular book I knew someone would have read a lot. You simply look at the book's spines and see which one is the most worn, that will most likely be the book you're looking for. It isn't too difficult. Then again there were a lot of books in that room.

"I trust you on this one brother" Chris walked off, probably to hunt down the cook. Before we could start looking for the book, we still had to make sure mother leaves as planned.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: because there wont be an update for a few days**

**Me: yeah i need to write a few more to keep on top of the story**

**Fang: then once we get about a quarter through, we'll update daily!**

**Me: hang in there guys**

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: hey, sorry for the wait**

**Fang: we've been putting movies onto disks**

**Me: we be pirates!**

**Fang: its fun!**

**Me: anyway, i feel bad because this is a shitty chapter and its pretty short**

**Fang: but its still an update!**

**Me: yeah, anyway, enjoy**

"Uncle D!" I called when I heard his heavy footsteps walking down the hall. Chris and I lept up and ran out to see him.

"Chris'!" Uncle D called in reply. Dimitri had been gone for a long time and I don't think he found who he was supposed to be looking for. "How are my favourite nephew's doing?" We laughed, we were his only nephews but we appreciated the compliment.

"We're good, mother doesn't want to leave though; separation issues" Uncle D smiled, he and mother were good friends and he knew just how crazy she could be when we went missing, lord knows we went missing all the time when we were children.

"I'll go talk to her" Just as Dimitri spoke mother appeared at her doorway.

"Hush up you two. Dimitri can you help me paw through the closet for some normal clothes; the jean and cotton smell is too mixed in with the satin and velvet" Dimitri laughed and they both went to pack a bag. Chris and I followed after at a slower pace. I nudged Chris in the ribs and gave him a look that told him to ask about the book; he was the more nerdy twin.

"Mother, what was father's favourite book?" Chris asked innocently, trying to hide the agenda in the question.

"Why do you ask?" Mother was stiff, bringing up father was never the best idea but it is necessary.

"I want to know who he was as a person; people base their favourite books off their own personality" Even I was convinced that was Chris' reason for wanting the title. Mother let her breath go and closed her eyes a moment.

"Your father read '_Dracula_' over three thousand times in his life, even though he was able to recite it word by word after the third time" I hid my snicker, father liked Dracula! What a laugh.

"I'll look for it later" Chris ended the conversation and we dove into the search for jeans and cotton shirts in the wardrobe.

"Bye boys, don't get into trouble. I told Aro and Felix to keep an eye on you two" Mother hugged the both of us, suffocating us in the process.

"Mother, you can let go now" Chris wheezed. I laughed and mother joined in. With a final kiss on the forehead Dimitri all but dragged mother off. We waved until they were safely in the elevator before letting out a breath and going back into our room.

"So you really think '_Dracula_' is the book we're looking for?" Chris flopped onto his bed and I sat on the floor across from him.

"I think so, maybe not though; we don't even know what we're looking for in the book" Chris sat back up to face me.

"He said there was a map, it could be in between the pages or something" Chris gave a silent nod and we sat in silent thought for a few minutes.

"We'll have to go back to the room during the day while everyone is either hunting or performing some kind of duty" Chris concluded, I agreed. At night the castle was swarming with vampires and humans alike, they just didn't do anything at night. Chris and I made a plan to go back to the room tonight and search for the book. We agreed not to take the book out of the room, nor anything else. We don't know who else had access to the room either so we had to be sure to leave it how we found it.

"Why couldn't he just give us everything we needed with the letters, Aro would never look at them" I whined, it would be so much easier. We don't even have the slightest idea where the map will take us or what it will take us to. Father left us a not so fun mystery and even a tag along scavenger hunt that we had to work our way through to get him back.

"Father wasn't worried about Aro, he was worried about anyone else that might take the things he left behind for us" Chris had a good argument. I fell back to the floor and closed my eyes a moment. We had nothing to do until the sun had set and the moon had risen. Chris and I tried to pass the time by pulling out the old board games uncle Marcus had bought for us about 40 years ago. I beat Chris eight times in 'The Game of Life' four times in 'Monopoly' and he beat me twice in 'Cluedo' three times in 'Game of Life' and once in 'Monopoly' before we could hear the bustle of the castle die down.

"Let's move out" Chris stood with me and we prepared to leave the room.

**Me: told you it was pretty short**

**Fang: but its still an update!**

**Me: we get it fangles, calm yourself**

**Fang: *grumbles in corner***

**Me: well have a good holiday, ill try to update soon, maybe ill update on Christmas as a ****present**

**Fang: be glad you're getting a present, im not**

**Me: shush fang**

**R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Fang: We dont actually know what time it is in other countries but in Aus, it is currently about 20 past 7 in the morning**

**Me: and you lucky little chickens got priority over presents; i havnt been downstairs yet.**

**Fang: I GET A PRESENT!**

**Me: Mum told him last night that she bought him something so now he's all sugar high ish**

**Fang: BEST DAY EVAAAAARRRRRRRR**

**Me: Well enjoy the chapter my peoples :D**

"Isabella, the boys will be fine, it's time for you to leave now" Chris and I were lying in wait on the staircase while Aro got mother out of the castle. Chris and I had been getting restless and I think Aro heard us shuffling around once or twice, he knew we were up to something, but he didn't say a word to mother. You have to love it when your grandfather covers for you. Mother left after half an hour or so, Aro was the most convincing person I have ever come across. I peeked around the top of the staircase and saw Aro standing in the hall still, Aro turned his head to the stairs ever so slightly and shot me a wink. I smiled and nudged Chris to get ready to move.

"'Bout time she left, mother is so stubborn" Chris muttered. We rushed quietly over to the door and ran down the hall to the hall of fame. "Where was that stone again?" I found the stone that opened the door before; under Jane and Felix's pictures. The wall swung open and we stepped inside. I pulled the wall closed to be sure no one would find us in here.

"We had better get looking for that blasted book" Chris smiled and our search began. I started at Father's desk; he may have left it close to him so it was on hand if he wanted to read it. I all but ripped the desk apart and found nothing, no books at all. I hit the shelves Chris hadn't checked yet and started to browse. There must have been at least 1000 books in this library and we had checked a good three quarters of it with no sign of the '_Dracula'_ book anywhere. I checked the couches, the TV stand, the movie/game case; everywhere. Chris and I swapped sides and re-checked all of the shelves as well as the remaining section.

"I found it!" I nearly fell from the ladder at the noise he made; the silence of the room had grown on me. I slid down the ladder to join Chris on the ground. We hunched over the book on the couch, flicking through page after page after page.

"There's nothing here" I slammed my hands on the couch and stood up. I was on the verge of smashing something to pieces.

"Calm down Chris, so we have the wrong book. We have six months to find the map and follow it" I sat back down, my head in my hands.

"What if we don't? What if we can't get father back?" Chris knew I was more connected to our father than he was, in the same way he was more connected to mother. He knew it hurt me a little more than it hurt him to have no idea how to get father back.

"We keep trying until we get him back; I refuse to give up for both your sake and mother's" I gave Chris a smile and we got back to work. We used my idea of checking the spines for wear; most of the books looked brand new. I pulled a few books down that looked pretty worn to check later but none of them stood out. Chris and I had a pretty tall stack of books to check through by the end of our search. We split the pile and flicked through each page of each book with no results. After two and a half hours I put down the last book and sighed in exasperation. I put all of the books back where they belonged and picked up the Dracula book again. I must have been staring at the cover and flicking through the pages for an hour before I threw the old book against a wall. I was furious. I wanted my father back and I wanted him now. I looked at the book lying against the wall on the floor. The book had fallen apart and the cover had split from the pages. I walked over and picked it up. I sat back on the couch looking at the pieces of the broken book. There was a small rise in past of the cover; like there was something underneath.

"Chris, come see this" I asked him to grab the letter opener from the desk on his walk to the couch. I used the letter opener to pry the velvet from the leather in the cover. As I thought there was a piece of paper inside the cover.

"You found it" Chris breathed and pulled the paper from the cover. "It's a map and a letter" Chris looked at the map and gave me the letter to read first;

_My dear sons,_

_I'm glad you managed to find the map; you're still only a quarter of the way there though. The map leads to a person, someone I knew when I was human and also the first person I ever turned. This man is the key to getting me back, he knows me better than I know myself, and he can snap me out of the brainwashed state I'm in within a few days. When you find this man you will need to give him this letter, he will understand who you are and what he needs to do. I'm counting on you both; stay strong._

_Your Father,  
Alec Volturi_

I smiled and handed Chris the letter and he passed me the map to look at. I could see the castle marked with a red 'you are here' style mark and then there were points throughout Italy and Western Europe.

"Why are there so many marks?" I kept my eyes on the map when I asked, trying to decipher it myself.

"My guess is he's one of the four western European nomads" I looked back up at Chris. If he was one of the western nomads we were going to have a hard time finding him because they are the masters of disguise.

**Me: Kinda short but there you have it**

**Fang: we'll try to update at least once before new years**

**Me: if not two or three times**

**Fang: we'll go with the flow**

**Me: pretty much**

**Fang: BUT there will be an update on new years, dont you worry**

**Me: until i update again, farewell**

**Fang: Have a good Christmas everyone!**

**R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: I always say 'ill update before then' but i never do do i**

**Fang: nope**

**Me: what are you doing over there**

**Fang: nothing**

**Me: you have something in your hands**

**Fang: do not**

**Me: what is it Fang**

**Fang: nothing**

**Me: liar**

**Fang: am not**

**Me: Its a cup!**

**Fang: yes it is**

**Me: Whats in it?**

**Fang: liquid**

**Me: is that alcohol?**

**Fang: maybe**

**Me: FANG!**

**Fang: crap**

**Me: We'll be back after i stop Fang from drinking, enjoy**

**Fang: *runs***

**Me: Happy New Year everyone!**

"Come on Aro, please, it won't be for long" Chris and I were all but on our knees begging Aro to let us take one of the Volturi cars out for a few months. He was fine with it before we said the word 'months'

"No, I promised your mother I would hold myself responsible for both of you, I can't do that when you're travelling on your own" Chris and I pulled a pout, we needed to get out into western Europe soon if we had any chance of finding whoever it is that Father wants us to find.

"We need to go Aro, please we won't get hurt, we'll take the phones and we promise to call every single day" I listed off on my fingers. Aro sat deeper into his throne and thought for a moment.

"Why do you want to go?" Aro's eyes flicked back to us, the question lingering and holding more meaning than it should. Aro suspected it had something to do with our letters since we had been acting strange since then; snooping around and such. I turned to Chris slightly and he had the same look I did, we had to tell Aro some portion of the truth.

"It's something Father asked us to do, someone he told us to find" Chris chose his words carefully, not giving away more than he had to, but still giving away quite a lot. Aro leaned forward in his throne and pressed a button under the armrest.

"I've sealed off all the entrances and soundproofed the room, there's no one else in here. Don't ask me how it works I got some human labourer to do it for me" Aro waved his hand to move off the point. I am assuming that labourer isn't around to give us the manual though. "You can trust me boys, I've known your father for a long time and your mother for, well, less but still a long time. Tell me what's going on" Aro softened his face and opened up more to get his point across properly.

"In father's letter he told us to find a map in his favourite book in his secret room" I sat on Caius' throne and Chris took a place on Marcus'.

"I know the one; I was the one who had it built." Aro smiled and put his hands in his lap, listening.

"We found it, in a copy of Dracula none the less, and a note as well" Chris put in. Aro laughed a little at the thought of father hiding something so important in such a joke of a book.

"What was on the map and in the note?" Aro had a ghost of a smile on his lips still but his features were being overwhelmed by curiosity and a little bit of worry.

"The map had a few points all over Italy and Western Europe and father said we had to find a man from when he was human that he turned so that we could get father back, for us, for you and for mother" I finished, not really looking at either Chris or Aro, just thinking about the task my brother and I have ahead of us.

"Don't tell me he's a Western Europe nomad, you'll never find him" Aro groaned.

"Well you were with father his whole vamperic life; don't you know the guy's name?" I assumed Aro was with him the whole time anyway, we never actually got told anything about father's early days.

"I wasn't with Alec the _whole_ time. There was about half a year after he turned that Alec ran away. This was pre-Dimitri days so we had no means of tracking him properly, we scoured the whole of Europe and didn't find him until he turned up on the castle doorstep" Aro was reminiscing from the looks of him. "Your father knows the way of the western Europeans, that's how he hid from us and that's how he knows exactly how to find them; hence the points on the map. If you try I'm sure you'll work it out." Aro stood from his throne and presses the button in the process, un-sound proofing the room. "So next time you two have an argument over socks, go to Felix" Aro winked, telling us he was providing a cover for any prying ears. Chris and I smiled before pulling on a shameful face to walk out with, just in case.

"I'll be in your father's special room later if you want to meet me there, give it about three hours" Aro whispered ever so low in my ear. I have a tiny nod in response. Chris and I marched back to our rooms via the stairs. Chris found an old ball under my bed and I grabbed some shoes to hit it with. I don't know how we entertained ourselves with shoe tennis for three hours but we broke quite a few things in the rooms, namely three lamps, a bed post, two mirrors, a wardrobe door and a really expensive leather jacket that Chelsea will not be happy about. Chris and I act like such children when we want to, it's quite fun really. After three hours we found ourselves in the room behind the wall of guards where Aro was waiting for us in the armchair.

"So what are we doing here Aro?" Chris asked, sitting on the couch across from him.

"Well, I may have handed over the plans to the builders for this room but I didn't get to look at them so." Aro smirked ever so slightly "We're looking for your father's diary vault"

**Me: I have locked Fang in multiple layers of chains, stuffed him in a sack and put him in the closet. i also tied the doors shut.**

**Fang: Let me out! Its just a little bit!**

**Me: You aren't good with alcohol, you know that**

**Fang: but its like sugar**

**Me: exactly**

**Fang: But vamp im ****claustrophobic**

**Me: you are also not harming anyone, shall we keep it that way**

**Fang: *grumbles***

**Me: have a good new year and ill see you again in 2013! I will give it a shot to keep it up with at least an update a week but i have no idea when the week starts and ends in the holidays so... lets just try this. That and i just ordered more Doctor Who DVD's that i want to watch so ill be dead to the world for a few days. I am getting annoying now so im going to go make sure Fang is alive back there, bye!**

**R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Okay, here's a quick update for you**

**Fang: Don't sugar coat it**

**Me: Fine. Okay so im going on a little hiatus**

**Fang: until school goes back**

**Me: which is the 31st**

**Fang: so expect an update around then**

**Me: hopefully**

**Fang: and dont shoot up, we have a reason**

**Me: I want to focus more on my personal writing**

**Fang: because she wants to make it big**

**Me: shut up or _ill_ shoot you**

**Fang: fine**

**Me: well enjoy!**

"Aro there's nothing here, how do you know there even is a diary vault?" Chris whined from the other side of the room. We had all been searching for about an hour and a half with no results.

"I know because your father has mentioned it before, he doesn't like people prying into his past so he locks his journals away" Aro continued pulling out books, trying to see if one of them was a leaver. I went into the task thinking it wouldn't take long but this is going on forever.

"Are you sure it's not back in his bedroom?" I had my doubts that the vault was here about half an hour back, but I didn't think where else it could be.

"Maybe but it's unlikely, everyone knows where his bedroom is; anyone could stumble upon it." Aro sighed and continued his work. Chris took a frustrated breath and moved to sit on the couch. He picked up the _Dracula_ book and looked at it; he did his best thinking with a book in his hands. I gave a small, sad smile and turned back to the wall in front of me; feeling for loose panels or wall switches.

"Chris come 'ere" I checked the next bit of the wall before I went to my brother on the couch.

"What's up?" I sat beside him and he handed me the book and ran his fingers on the cover.

"There's a bump, where's the letter opener?" Chris went to the desk and rifled through the drawers. Not long after he sat down again and pried the cover apart and a small, old fashioned, gold key fell into my lap. I picked it up and handed it to Aro who had come to stand in front of us.

"Great, now we have to find what it goes to" Aro sighed and put the key in the pocket of his robes. We continued to search the room, bit by bit, for the next three hours with no results.

"I give up, I'm hungry for once, keep going if you want" Chris jumped down from the ladder and left the room. I sighed and kept feeling the walls. An hour later the walls were cleared and I was onto the floor, knocking the wood and pulling up carpets. Another hour ticked by and I was only half done and getting very frustrated.

"Okay, I give up. I'm out, see you later Aro" I left the room in a hurry, wanting to find someone to eat. I found some poor soul begging out the front of the castle, I thought I would put out of his misery. To my surprise he actually thanked me with his last breath. I walked back to my room after disposing of the body, I was still fine physically but I was mentally exhausted. I was lying on my bed; Chris was on his as well. Neither of us slept but we still lay there in silence looking at the ceiling, just thinking about our search when an idea hit me. I jumped from bed and ran to the guard hall, Chris was following me. I opened the door and burst in, looking at the roof. There was a great big chandelier in the centre with a gold mount. I looked closer at it and saw a pattern around the edge shaped like key holes. "There" I told Aro, pointing at the chandelier. Aro dragged one of the ladders over and got Chris and I to hold it steady.

"It fits the keyholes, now I just need to- got it" part of the roof opened up and Aro pulled a box down. Aro jumped off the ladder and I put it back against the bookcase. I opened the box and found it filled with leather bound books.

"Bingo" I looked at all the spines. "There are no years on them, we're going to have to look through them all to find the right one" I sighed and Chris sighed along with me.

"All right boys, grab some books and get reading, we're looking for an entry just after your father turned" Aro handed us each a third of the box.

"Let me know when the fun part starts" I sat down and started reading.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: because you wont see us for a while**

**Me: *whacks in the head***

**Fang: jeez, sorry**

**Me: bye! **

**R&R please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: sorry im a little late  
**

**Fang: as usual**

**Me: shut up**

**Fang: make me**

**Me: you have my homework to do, that was the deal  
**

**Fang: Fine!  
**

**Me: good boy. Okay so just to clear things up the whole story, so far ;), is from Christian's pov so any 'Chris's in thought refer to Christopher**

**Fang: what the hell is this stuff!?  
**

**Me: math dumbo**

**Fang: there are letters!**

**Me: so? you did my year 7, 8 and 9 homework, why does it surprise you there are still letters?**

**Fang: its been six weeks, sue me**

**Me: get on with it or you arent coming to school anymore**

**Fang: black mail**

**Me: ****insentive**

**Fang: it was one mistake**

**Me: eight times!**

**Fang: shut up**

**Me: sorry about that, fang kept breaking things at school, the teachers told me to deal with him. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

There was a lot to my father than anyone knew I think. I could see Aro's face take on a surprised look now and then, and he is supposedly the one who knew my father best. We had all gotten at least half-way through father's diaries and found nothing about the nomad, or any nomad for that matter.

"I think I found something" Chris called from the couch. Aro and I went over to him and looked on the page he was reading. There wasn't much writing but there was a picture and a name. I smiled and picked it up. _Mavric – Western European Nomad_ was the caption on the photo. "There are more but none of them are nomads; they're all from covens, but they're all in Western Europe.

"We'll take them all, we might get some help from the covens if we see them" I flicked through the diary and pulled out all the photos.

"Well now you just need to pack a bag and you'll be good to go" Aro smiled tightly, he didn't really want us to go but he knew we had to. I took the photos back to my room and found a bag. I put the photos in and grabbed some shirts and jeans from both mine and Chris' wardrobes; I put in some human food as well.

"Aro, could you give us some cash?" I asked when he and Chris walked in the room. Aro left and came back with a paper bag with $20,000 written on it in black marker.

"Twenty-thousand?" Chris gawked and shoved the bag in my back pack.

"I want the change" Aro laughed. I nodded and pulled the bag over my shoulders. It was pretty light, thankfully.

"We had better go, and please don't tell anyone what we're doing, just say we're, I don't know, going on a trip for our birthday or something" Aro made a little cross over his heart and zipped his lips. "Thanks Aro" I hugged my kind-of-grandfather for a moment before stepping back for Chris to have a hug.

"just one more thing boys, take these," Aro handed a phone to both of us, they were modern but strong so they wouldn't get too dinged up, "you better call me at least twice a week or I am sending a tracker after you" Aro walked off a little before he turned and tossed us a set of car keys. He turned back around and kept walking, "not a scratch on that car." We laughed and made our way to the garage. Chris and I didn't talk much on our walk to the car nor on the short drive out. Annabelle, the new assistant, wished us good travels but didn't ask where we were going or how long we would be gone for.

"So, where should we head first?" Chris asked. I pulled out the map of Europe and the picture of Mavric. I studied the photo for a while, he was a well-built guy, like our uncles, he had choppy dark hair, he was a human drinker, he was pretty filthy and his shirt had no shortage of holes and fraying edges.

"I think he was in a forest area when this was taken," I thought out loud. I pulled out the map with the markers on it. "There's a mark on the Black Forest in Germany" Chris groaned.

"It just had to be Germany, even if Mavric isn't in the forest we'll have to go see the German coven to see if they've seen him recently, and they are not my favourite people" I had to hide my laughter. Twenty odd years ago the Germans had only recently heard of our existence and came to wish us happy birthday, they stayed the week and somehow they discovered that blowing off Chris' arms was amusing.

"Get over it, we're doing this for dad" Chris sat back, opting to focus on the road. There want much chat besides me muttering directions every now and then. It was somewhere between a seven and eight hour drive, which left me bored as ever and Chris wouldn't let me drive. After the first three hours I gave up and just pulled out the photos of the German coven. These photos were easily 600 years old, the moment I realised this was the moment my logic kicked in. "Who painted these?" I asked under my breath.

"What?" Chris didn't take his eyes off the road but he cocked his head in my direction.

"These photos are from before cameras were around before cameras were available, and I can feel the brushstrokes" I held one of the pictures out for Chris to run his hand over.

"So they were painted, big whoop, are you forgetting that Father is a painter? You've seen all of the paintings in his room. Chris had a point but after another look through the photos I found a picture that proved it wasn't Father who painted them.

"How could dad have done these if he's in one?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother and he sighed.

"You're going to make us find the painter aren't you?" I smiled at Chris and he groaned. "Who is in the photo?" He caved and I laughed.

"You're so weak, and it says it's someone from the Swiss coven, so it's on our way." Chris muttered something very un-polite and huffed.

"If we find the painter and he knows where Mavric is, we might not have to see the Germans" I bargained.

"Okay, we'll go see them. Where do they hang around?" Chris took a look at the photo before he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I looked at my brother strangely.

"They're in Zurich; I've seen a few dozen of Dad's paintings that were from there. He must have been there with this Mavric guy for a while." I gave a slow nod. Someone's been lurking in the painting vault.

"Alright well another three hours and we can stop off and have a chat to the Swiss lot." I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes.

"I have to deal with you bugging me for a few weeks, don't I?" I laughed at him and whacked his shoulder. It was going to be a long drive.

**Me: yeah, little shoddy but i cant time jump too much so you get a couple of lovely little fillers coming your way**

**Fang: but hey, you'll get more updates**

**Me: yes, because im taking my computer to school this year, when my new bag comes in :D**

**Fang: there should be an update once a week**

**Me: somewhere between friday and monday probably  
**

**Fang: maybe**

**Me: yeah...**

**Fang: see you later!**

**R&R ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**Me: hey, cant talk long but here's an update  
**

**Fang: its pretty crap**

**Me: is not!**

**Fang: is too!**

**Me: you can make your own judgement**

"Turn here" I pointed to a turn off to the left.

"Close call much" Chris yanked the wheel just in time to make the turn.

"It's not my fault you missed the last turn" I retaliated, looking back at the map sitting on my lap.

"Yes it is!" Chris tore his eyes off the road to glare at me, "you called out too late" I rolled my eyes and scanned for the next direction. We had been in the car for two and a half hours now, we were somewhere near Altdorf I think. Okay so I had no idea where we were but I saw that sign not too long ago. Why did I not take language with mother? It would make this trip so much easier.

"About 2 miles and take a left" I mumbled and put the map away. Once we took the turn we would have to go on foot. "Who is the Swiss leader? Chances are the other members have come and gone from the coven over the years" I pulled out the photos and went through them, trying to find one that had a marking on it or the word leader somewhere. I flicked through until we hit the turn and gave up. "There is nothing to tell them apart; they all look the same" I was getting frustrated.

"What's the next direction then?" Chris sighed. He would know the leader from memory; he has met the Swiss before, I was out with mother that day. I told Chris just to find a place to hide the car where it wouldn't get taken. Ten minutes later we got out of the car and felt the ground under our feet again. It was coming on mid-day now and people were all over the place. I handed Chris the cards and he flicked through them for about three seconds before handing them back and pointing to the one on the top. "This douche right here" Chris scowled, "he was just as bad as the big German coven". I read the name on the card; _Romain_.

"So where do you think they are?" Chris and I were stuck in the trees until tonight so all we could do is speculate what to do next.

"They're a classy bunch, thought our castle was rubbish, think their precious Winterthur is better, I mean what the hell does that mean?" I kept staring at Chris, waiting to see if his geographical logic would kick in. "What?"

"Chris you are an idiot, Winterthur is a place stupid, it's about half an hour from here by car. So about 10 for us" Chris made a little 'oh' noise and muttered to himself under his breath. He is sometimes a genius, sometimes a dumbass. I whacked him upside the head and pulled out the map to look for any castles in Winterthur.

"There" Chris pointed to a little turret shape with the name '_Kyburg_' next to it. So now he's smart. I memorised the directions while we sat in the shade of the trees until it was finally dark enough that our vampire halves wouldn't react. "Lead the way brother dearest" I checked around to make sure no one was in eye sight and hit the ground running in the direction of the castle. In 10 minutes flat, as I predicted, we were at the gates of the castle.

"No wonder they called Volterra castle rubbish, this place is amazing" The castle was smaller than the one at Volterra but it was an old castle that the coven had obviously redone, but at the same time kept the original castle alive. Sue me, I'm a sucker for architecture. I didn't dare go inside the gates but instead I nudged Chris to gall for them; he knew some German at least.

"Wir müssen auf den Führer der Zirkel sprechen" I looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow. "A rough translation to 'we have to talk to the leader of the coven'" I nodded and looked back up to the castle, waiting for a response. Not long after a figure was visible at the front door.

"Hereinkommen" I looked to Chris for a translation.

"He says we can go in" I nodded and we went through the gate. We sped up to the door to meet the man who I can now tell is human. The servant led us through several halls until we ended up in a small throne like room.

"Ahh, the little European-American offspring have come running to the true leaders of the vampire world" I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at them. The Swiss have always wanted to take over the Volturi. I could tell which one Romain already; the stuck up one of the lot.

"Unfortunately our mother forbids it Romain, but we have come to seek help" Chris sucked up to the leader. Even through know we all knew they weren't even remotely friends.

"A right shame, what help do you seek here young ones?" This whole royal sophistication and getting over the fact we hate each other was helpful but annoying.

"We were hoping you, or one of your coven members, would know who painted these." Chris handed the Swiss coven paintings to Romain. Romain took one look at them and set them face down on his chair arm.

"We know who painted them. We also know he is dead" I hung my head. There goes that shot at finding Mavric.

**Me: bye now**

**Fang: we gotta run**

**Me: see you guys next week!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me: Hello there, sorry for the late update; ive been swamped all weekend**

**Fang: you went to a party and did homework, that isnt swamped**

**Me: Shut up Fang or you arent coming to the next one**

**Fang: blackmail**

**Me: no, incentive. Anyway, here is a chapter for you, its not that long and pretty boring but hey, a chapters a chapter.**

**Fang: now for the other news**

**Me: i may have to go on an unexpected hiatus so if i dont update next weekend its because assignment season has started.**

**Fang: not again**

**Me: It shouldnt be too bad because its only term one but there will still be quite a lot of work to do**

**Fang: and i have to do half**

**Me: you dont pay board, the least you can do is do half my homework**

**Fang: i dont pay board because i dont live here**

**Me: yes you do, dont deny it.**

**Fang: i will deny it**

**Me: fine then, you can sleep on the roof tonight**

**Fang: fine. I live here**

**Me: good bird boy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

I paced the length of mine and Chris' room, thinking of what our next step was.

"At least we didn't have everything riding on him" Chris commented from the corner of the room where he was throwing stones at a wall.

"No but we just added at least half a week onto our time limit" That painter, who we found out was named Gustav, was our fast track but now we had to take the slow road to finding Mavric.

"So what, we have all the time we need, we just tell grandpa we won't be home when we were supposed to. Big deal" Chris threw a stone at me to stop my pacing. I stood still and faced my brother.

"Then mother will find out. We got to Switzerland and found a dead end, we stuck around for three wasteful days and we have no idea where we should go next. We don't even know if he's still in Europe" I ranted and continued pacing.

"Not to darken the mood but we don't even know if he's alive." I shot a glare at my brother. "Well if Gustav managed to get whacked then isn't it possible that Mavric ran into trouble too?" Chris shrugged and we both resumed our activities. We couldn't think like that; if Mavric was dead then we had no chance of saving our father from himself. I kicked a rock at Chris when I paced passed it and it hit him in the middle of the forehead. I heard him mumble an 'ouch' before he continued to throw rocks at the wall.

"I know you don't want to Chris but I think our best bet right now is going to the Germans. He could still be there" I sat down and faced my brother.

"Fine but if he isn't in Germany you owe me big time" Chris got up and grabbed our backpack. I followed my brother to the throne room of the castle. Romain was sitting high on his throne and wasn't surprised when we came through the door.

"Leaving so soon my little friends?" Romain seemed genuinely upset. I don't blame him, whoever has possession of us is automatically favourable as ruler; we give off some kind of charismatic energy that no one can resist.

"Sadly we can't stay any longer Romain, if we want to help our father we have to go now" I stepped up to his throne and knelt, trying to keep us on his good side. "It was an honour to see you again" I bowed my head and Chris did the same from his spot down the stairs.

"It was nice to see you again too little ones, off you go now. Don't want to make your father wait any longer than he must" Romain smiled and motioned for his servants to escort us out. Chris and I left the castle and checked how long we had until dawn. The sun was on its way up but we had just enough time to run back to the car that I am hoping is still there.

"Oh, thank god. Aro would have killed us if we lost the car" Chris sighed and jumped in the driver's seat. I am never going to drive this thing. I got in the passenger side and pulled out the map straight away.

"It's about a 2 hour drive" I told Chris while he rifled through the backpack for something to eat. I gave Chris a list of directions that would satisfy him for about an hour so I could look through the photos again. I knew the Germans far better than I knew the Swiss so I could pick out their leader easily. A cranky looking woman who, according to the caption, was named Jillian scowled at me from the painting. Considering she was the leader of the German coven she looked more American, which means she must be one hell of a vampire.

"Do you remember Jill?" I asked Chris, seeing if he remembered her any more than I did.

"Sure, she was a bitch. She was smart but she was also a lover of explosives which makes for a pretty scary chick." Chris scowled. I laughed to myself and left Chris to his driving, reminding him of directions now and then. The time seemed to fly and before we knew it we were in the same place we were a few days ago; stuck in a car waiting for sundown. I climbed a tree and lazed in the safety of the canopy while Chris jumped into the back seat and had a nap. We weren't at a gas station this time, we were just in some woodsy area so it was okay if we caught a little sun. I lazed off the day with a nap and a snack when I wasn't picking at leaves on the tree I was lying in. When the sun finally dropped off the horizon Chris and I headed into the forest to find the coven. It wasn't hard to find them considering they pretty much left a trail of dead bodies all through the forest.

"I guess we know why the locals think this place is cursed; anyone who comes in gets their body drained." I scowled at the bodies that were just left to rot on the ground, it was a disgusting sight to see. We found a little shack that could easily house a coven comfortably and knocked. Jillian answered the door and smiled.

"Hello Chris dear, you got sick of your limbs so soon?" She smiled. Chris scowled. Wont this be fun.

**Me: hope you liked it!**

**Fang: hurry up, i need the computer**

**Me: too bad, im using it**

**Fang: but Vamp-**

**Me: my laptop, my rules. Go away**

**Fang: i will burn your bookshelf if i must**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! fine, one minute. Okay, last notes, i would really appreciate more reviews as to what you guys think of the story and how its going so i can make sure i write what you'll enjoy and if you dont want to review but have an idea for the story, PM it to me and ill be sure to credid you if i use it. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: Hey, cant talk much guys  
**

**Fang: We're in PDHPE**

**Me:****and damn am i bored as shit**

**Fang: The teacher just goes on and on and on about stuff she told us three lessons ago**

**Me: so i though i would give you amazing peole a little treat**

**Fang: we wrote this last class, the treacher was putting us to sleep**

**Me: you did fall asleep so WE didnt write it, I did thanks**

**Fang: meh**

**Me: *eye roll* enjoy :)**

"Not likely" Chris scowled and sunk back a little. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jillian.

"We were hoping you could help us." I spoke warily, not wanting to ignite a war between the Germans and my brother. Chris was still scowling behind me, and I don't blame him, their past aside, Jillian looked terrifying.

"Why would you little snobs need help from us 'lower class' vampires?" Jillian spat in her half German, half American accent. She had a point; we never spoke to them unless they came to the castle for some event or other.

"We're looking for a nomad who supposedly hangs around here a lot" I pulled out the picture of Mavric and handed it to Jillian. I started biting my lip when she took one glance at the painting and threw it to the ground.

"Wait here" The next thing I knew the door was slammed in my face and Jillian was gone. I could hear whispered voices inside and I turned back to Chris, indicating for him to spread his anti-shield for me. Chris got the message and cloaked us in his bubble so my fog would affect both of us. I specified the fog on hearing and fanned it out around our ankles. The voices inside grew louder until I could hear them properly.

"You said no one alive knew you" I heard Jillian snarl.

"I didn't think there was, I thought everyone else had died." I didn't recognise the voice or the accent but it sounded like a mix of many accents.

"Well there are two at the door asking for you so you obviously screwed up in covering your tracks." I heard a thump which I assumed to be Jillian hitting whoever it was on the head. There was a little yelp and a snarl before the dialogue resumed.

"What do they look like?" The other man inquired, his voice lowering a touch.

"Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, typical spoilt Italians from Aro's castle." Jillian obviously didn't think all that highly of our coven.

"Nothing stands out, I don't think they'll cause too much trouble" The man moved towards the door, but Jill must have stuck an arm out and he hit it hard.

"They're Volturi, what do you mean 'won't cause trouble'!" Jillian pulled the man back to where he was. "You know their history better than me.

"They've softened, I'll be fine." The footsteps came to the door and nothing stopped them. I tapped Chris to make him retract his shield and pulled my fog back too. The door opened just as the last of my fog was pulled back. I saw his face and my jaw dropped.

"Mavric?" Chris asked from behind me and I gawked again. Mavric's eyes widened as he took in our faces.

"Alec?" Mavric wore the same shocked expression my brother and I wore. I shook off the shock of the fact that we had just found the very man we had been looking for.

"No. No, no uh, we're his sons. He," I stopped for a moment and thought about how much we had to fill him in on and reconsidered. "You know it's a really long story." Jillian scowled and invited us in.

**Isabella's POV**

"Oh come on Izzy, is it really that bad being stuck out here with me?" Dimitri laughed. I looked up at him and resisted the urge to smile. Dimitri and I have been closer since Alec was taken, they were best friends and we were married so we found comfort in each other. In other words he is my stand in rock and I am his.

"No, it's not all bad, I just don't see why the nomads still need supervising, they were warned and they're abiding by the law. I just miss my boys" I slumped a little at the thought of my sons back home.

"We have to stay because if we don't then they won't get that we are always watching them and they'll go back to how they were as soon as we leave. If one more scientist dies out here then we have trouble." Dimitri spotted a huddle of penguins and ran over to them. Sometimes I may as well claim I have three children. I walked over to the penguins to let Dimitri have some fun while he could; we were here on business, not pleasure. By the time I got to Dimitri he had made a snowman, though its face was just markings he made with his finger. I laughed and jumped on it.

"Having fun?" I was sitting on the little mountain of snow left over from the snowman I crushed with a smile on my face.

"You and me both sister." Dimitri laughed and produced a snowball from behind his back and threw it at me. I don't know how he managed to collect so much snow considering it wasn't snow season here and it was pretty much just solid ice. I brushed off the snow and we got off the ground to get back on our path; going to see a nomad named Annalisa. She was the only nomad down here that was still rebelling against the orders of the Volturi.

"You'd think there would be no vampires down here considering there are barely any humans." I kicked at some snow on the ground and uncovered a fish frozen in the ice below.

"Vegetarians are everywhere these days." Dimitri tsked jokingly and I laughed a little. Dimitri gave me a light shoulder barge and laughed along with me. We dawdled along the trail for another fifteen minutes before we reached Annalisa's little lean-to, which she is not in. "Hunting?" I turned to Dimitri for his opinion. Dimitri zoned out for a second before he came back to reality and shrugged.

"I'll track her down, see if she's still on the continent" Dimitri ran off leaving the sound of laughter echoing along behind him. I took up a seat on the floor and waited for Dimitri to come back. Dimitri took about ten minutes to track her down before he came back.

"So where is she?" I noted his lack of company.

"Well I think she went to South America." Dimitri let out a breath and pressed his lips together. I groaned; now we have to chase her down.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: see you on the weekend kiddies**

**Me: we have to go before we get busted on FF :\**

**Fang: then we'll be in shit**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

**Me: hello again lovely readers**

**Fang: weird chipper person**

**Me: sue me, i have a three day weekend and i am going to enjoy it**

**Fang: you dont need to brag **

**Me: i am not bragging i am informing**

**Fang: po-ta-to po-taa-to**

**Me: you are a failure at life**

**Fang: shut up**

**Me: never, enjoy the chapter guys!**

"She's what?" Aro asked over the phone, to be honest I'm surprised I have reception here but I guess Aro can get anything for the right price.

"She's gone; Dimitri thinks she's in South America." I sidestepped a small pile of frozen animal waste and bumped into Dimitri.

"Where in South America does he think she is?" Aro was sounding a little bored but still worried. I nudged Dimitri with my elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's in Bolivia, but she might be in Peru." Dimitri called to the phone in my hands.

"Very well, keep me updated on where you get to, I'll send someone else to Antarctica if the nomads still there cause any more trouble" Aro hung up and I tucked my phone into my boot. Dimitri was already running to where we left the boat so I had to pick up my pace to catch up with him. We had a very small but very fast motorboat from Aro's stash at the harbour back home.

"Hey if we do well in this assignment do you think we'll be allowed to go on vacation before we go home?" Dimitri took the reins and drove is towards the South American coast of Peru.

"You can go vacationing, I will be going home to my boys" I missed them so much, 50 years and not a day has passed without me seeing them at least once.

"I could pull some strings and get Aro to send the boys to wherever we go" Dimitri bargained.

"You want to see Emmett don't you?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms at him and Dimitri caved.

"He's my best mate, second only to my best best mate Felix, you can't blame me" Dimitri dodged some rocks and nearly hit a coral reef.

"Jeez D, steer much?" I joked; I was rewarded with a laugh and a jostle of the boat. "Quit that" I slapped his arm lightly and he stopped rocking the boat. We made it to Peru finally and I let Dimitri loose so he could get a feel for where Annalisa is. It took him about two hours before he came back to the boat with a report.

"She's definitely in Bolivia, in Cochabamba." Dimitri turned around and got ready to run, I followed after him, considering he had thousands of maps in his head and I had two I was safer following right behind him. I had no idea where we were when we stopped but I assume we were in Bolivia somewhere.

"So where so now TomTom" I joked, Dimitri looked at me strangely and it took me a moment he wasn't the most up to date person in the guard. "Never mind" I sighed and followed Dimitri into town while he mentally sniffed out Annalisa. An hour later we were at the door of a nice looking house and Dimitri was ringing the doorbell. "What are you doing, she's going to bolt now" I pulled him away from the door.

"She would have bolted if we just burst through the door Iz, either way, it's easier to find her if she's on the run" I let go of his arm and he fixed his jacket.

"You're the tracker; I'm not going to argue with your strange logic" Dimitri smiled and rang the bell again. "Is she even still here?" I asked, quiet as a whisper. Dimitri nodded, his face growing less childlike by the second. He tested the knob and found it unlocked so he stepped inside. I was worried Annalisa would bolt the second she heard us come in but Dimitri didn't look concerned so she must still be here. Dimitri went up the stairs and stood in front of a door, raising his pointer to his lips he opened the door and stepped in, letting a strong gust of air out. I sniffed the air and recognised the scent immediately; blood. I looked past Dimitri and saw bodies strewn all over the floor, half drained; turning.

"Annalisa, what have you done" I looked at her, she was sitting in the corner dry sobbing.

"I don't want them to turn but I can't drink them. I can't" She buried her face in her arms and sobbed. Dimitri looked back at me before he walked out of the room. When he came back he was holding some kind of flammable liquid and a lighter. I scowled, killing unformed newborns is harsh.

"Help me out over here" Dimitri held one of the newborn's heads, I pulled the body in the other direction and it came clean off. We got to work dismantling the bodies and dousing them in the liquid. When we were done Dimitri gave me the lighter and took Annalisa outside. I set the bodies alight and followed them out.

"Hopefully that will be a god enough cover story." I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked alongside Dimitri, who was carrying Annalisa.

"Either way we have to get out of here" Dimitri picked up his pace and made his way back to the boat, with me hot on his heels. When we got to the shores of Peru Dimitri put Annalisa down and tied her with some chains. "Why are you doing this Anna?" Dimitri had his guard face on; he looked more like a vampire with that face.

"Because I was told to do" She replied. I looked at Dimitri, worry etched all over my features.

"Told by whom" I crossed my arms and stared her down. Annalisa looked up at me with a strange look in her eyes that seemed familiar.

"An old friend of yours Bella" I looked at Dimitri and groaned. I guess he was getting his vacation after all.

**Me: hope you liked it, its a little short but hey, its something**

**Fang: we only just wrote this because SOMEONE, vamp, forgot to write it yesterday**

**Me: shut up fangles**

**Fang: no**

**Me: now you know how it feels :D**

**Fang: bye guys**

**Me: bye bye my friendlies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: so im a little late but ive been doing well so far!**

**Fang: hell week is looming**

**Me: the ultimate hell week**

**Fang: year 10 sucks**

**Me: the assignments are about to pour in and drown my grade in a sea of paper and staples**

**Fang: its that scary**

**Me: no joke**

**Fang: on a lighter note**

**Me: My mum is making my little sister and i matching onesies XD**

**Fang: and i dont get one but its light for vamp**

**Me: he's a tiny but sour**

**Fang: Its a ONESIE D: i want one... its getting freezing**

**Me: *is freezing**

**Fang: exactly**

**Me: anyway, here is chapter 12! enjoy~**

"What is it now?" Aro sounded cranky that we were calling him again but he could get over it, we had no choice but to call him.

"We found Annalisa, dealt with the problems and questioned her." I tried to remain calm while I spoke but inside I was terrified.

"So why are you calling me, you know what to do." Aro may love me like a daughter but out in the field he was the perfect mean boss.

"She isn't working on her own desires Aro" I was almost sure I broke protocol there by calling him by his first name but this was no time for formalities. Aro paused, trying to jump on my train of thought.

"Who is she working for?" Aro wasn't annoyed anymore; he was just worried that we had bitten off more than we could chew.

"She says she's working for an old friend of mine." I told him, I knew exactly who she was talking about but Aro might not have caught up to me yet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aro sounded like he had his brow furrowed.

"She called me Bella" I mentioned, Aro lapsed into silence; I assume he had worked everything out, as I had, but I can't be sure.

"No one has called you Bella in 50 years." Aro tried to deny what his head had already discovered.

"I haven't seen a Cullen in 50 years" I had to pull Aro back to reality so he could help us, otherwise we were screwed.

"Well then you have to go see the coven, where are they situated now?" Aro knew I had kept tabs on the Cullen's over the years and he knew I would know where they are.

"Last I heard the Cullen coven and the Denali coven moved to Canada together." I recalled. I had sent out young nomads over the years to track down where they had moved to, this one if only three years old to I had to assume they were still there.

"You and Dimitri come home and bring Annalisa, we can keep her in our custody here and you two can go to Canada to find the Cullens and see what they know." Aro set his orders after a moment of heavy thought. I accepted and put my phone back in my boot. Dimitri was already in the boat with Annalisa secured as well. I jumped in and sat behind Annalisa to keep an eye on her and let Dimitri take us home.

"Do you think they did it?" Dimitri didn't turn around when he spoke nor was he very specific but I knew he wasn't talking about the bulk of the Cullen coven; he meant Edward and Alice. The insane twins were a sore topic for Dimitri because he had been looking for them on and off since they took Alec and he never found them. He had been on their trail for eight years at one point but they slipped sway halfway through the ninth year. We have plenty of theories about how they did it but we haven't been able to prove any of them. My theory is that they're working with Victoria, who has the ability to escape any situation.

"I hope they did, it'll give you another chance to sniff them out" I smiled and I caught the reflection of Dimitri's small smile in the rear view mirror. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, not even Annalisa made a sound. When we made it back to the castle we weren't even allowed through the gates because we were still classed as out in the field, no rest for the elite. I watched the castle grow smaller as we walked away, my boys probably didn't even know I had come back to Europe. I didn't dwell on the thought too long or I would find myself running back to them without knowing it.

"We're so getting a better boat this time; we have to go to a different dock anyway, I'm sure Aro has nicer boats there" Dimitri hated the little boat we had in Antarctica and was in denial that we had to use the same kind of boat to go to Canada. I didn't want to be the one to tell him we would be getting the exact same boat again so I decided I would let the supervising vampire at the docks handle that. When we got to the docks it is fair to say Dimitri was a little more than devastated he had to drive a crappy little boat again but he handled it better than I was expecting. We made it to Canada right on schedule and went straight to the closest vampire hotspot; the docks guy.

"Rodney, you didn't tell me you got docked!" Dimitri called from a half a mile away. Rodney is an ex-guard, he wasn't elite but he could have been; he had a rare gift that Aro had been looking for.

"I've only been on the docks for five years; and none of the guard has come this way. What are you two here for?" Rodney and Dimitri shared a man-hug and a handshake before I caught up with them.

"We're in the field; you know where the Cullens are at?" Dimitri was definitely not one for subtlety I deduced. Then again he was leading this assignment so I guess he can do whatever he wants.

"Last I saw they were with the Denali's somewhere in Quebec, not sure where but I heard they were there." We thanked Rodney and made our way to a shelter for the remainder of the day. We found a vampire safe home not far from the docks that we could hole up in. These shelters had popped up all over America in the last decade and they had become more like exclusive clubs now; you had to be known by two people inside and have a password or you couldn't get in, and you had to be 100% vampire, we found that out the hard way. Lucky for us the Volturi elite guard get automatic access to all of the shelters and we don't need any passwords or vouches.

"Dimitri, Isabella, welcome" the guard at the door welcomed us, I had no clue who he was but he knew us. We went into the shelter and headed straight for the information stool. When I say we I mean Dimitri went and I followed. Dimitri motioned for me to talk.

"We're looking for the Cullen coven, we asked at the docks and they gave us a fairly general answer; do you have one that is more specific?" The guy at the stool didn't move his lips but an answer came to my ears;

"What have we done now?" I spun on my heel to find Emmett sitting amongst the vampires on the floor. He stood to face me and I gave him a once over. He looked like a complete wreck and doubted he had been with the rest of his coven recently, and then I remembered that Rosalie had left him to join with Alice and Edward. I can only imagine how Jasper is right now if this is Emmett.

"We need to talk" I hoped I hadn't just made a mistake.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: we wrote that in commerce**

**Me: I wrote it thankyou very much**

**Fang: shut up**

**Me: nope, so enjoy you week guys, think of me freezing my butt of down here in Aus**

**Fang: *cough* us *cough***

**Me: yeah yeah, think of the fabulous bird boy too**

**Fang: thankyou**

**Me: bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Me: Oh my GOD my computer HATES MEEEEEE**

**Fang: don't ****exaggerate**

**Me: oh really? this is the FIFTH time I've had to type the intro/outro**

**Fang: so you may have a point**

**Me: thank you**

**Fang: and you think I'M grumpy**

**Me: you are!**

**Fang: its a seasonal thing!**

**Me: you said it was just a fang thing!**

**Fang: its both!**

**Me: okay so anyway, back to what i wanted to say; i think i managed to dodge hell week for this term**

**Fang: this term being the operative word**

**Me: dont say that**

**Fang: you said it first**

**Me: whatever, so in two or three chapters i am switching back to Christian's POV, then i'll stop at chapter 20**

**Fang: you always stop at chapter 20**

**Me: its how i keep track of my planning**

**Fang: you plan?**

**Me: shut up, enjoy the chapter guys**

"You don't talk to us for a few years shy of half a century and now you think we're going to welcome you with open arms?" Emmett had changed more than I thought. We were in one of the special 'reservation only' rooms that the head of the shelter gave us. Emmett was standing in one corner of the room by the vanity and we were on the other, by the door.

"It's not like I've been lazing around doing nothing Emmett, I have two boys to raise and a job to attend to." I defended myself. Dimitri wasn't sure if he should say something or let me work things out so he just stood at my side, ready to intervene if necessary.

"You could have taken time off and you know it, you could have just walked up to Aro and told him you were taking the boys on vacation to see us. But you didn't, you left us to suffer our losses on our own." Emmett started growling under his breath and I knew he wasn't just mad because Rosalie left him, he really was mad at me.

"I had my own loss to suffer from Emmett; you know that. Your brother and sister did the taking." I didn't stand down, Emmett was still a brother to me but that didn't make him any less of a threat to me and Dimitri. Emmett stood still as a statue, trying to reason with himself by the looks of it. He loosened up and took in a breath.

"Fine, when night falls I'll take you to the others, but don't be surprised if they don't give you a warm welcome." Emmett stormed past us and went back into the main room of the shelter. Dimitri and I stayed in our special little room and just mulled the day over.

"What are you going to do if they don't know where Edward and the girls are?" Dimitri asked, he didn't want to track them and fail again, I knew that. I also know that he wants to make up for missing them so many times. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'll take their guess and if we still can't find them then we'll just have to find a lot of trackers." I looked over to Dimitri, not sure what he was thinking about the situation. "Would you be okay with that?" Dimitri nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll be fine; if I have help we can corner them or at least surround them." Dimitri paced for the rest of the day without stopping. Considering it was vampire nature to stay completely still most of the time I was surprised at his desire to keep moving. The day ticked by and finally night rolled around. Dimitri and I left the room to see that Emmett was already waiting for us outside the shelter.

"Keep up" Was all he said before he darted off, barely giving us any time to track his movements. We caught up to him and we ran on his flanks until he stopped outside a small, but expensive, shack. Emmett walked straight in without a word and we assumed he didn't mind us doing the same. Upon entering the shack we found both the remainder of the Cullen coven and the Denali coven sitting together, just sitting, nothing more. There was a small TV, some chairs, a coffee table and that was it. It was minimal even by vampire standards. Not only could I see everyone watching me but I could feel their eyes burning into my skin.

"Hi" I mumbled. Carlisle and Esme looked very conflicted at my being here, they missed me, but they were just as upset as Emmett was for my leaving them on their own.

"Hi" Jasper whispered from a dark corner of the room. I could see the faintest dash of a smile swipe across his stone features. I smiled a small smile back and the ice broke. Esme came up to me and gave me a hesitant, silent hug. There was minor chit chat and hellos all through the room until Emmett spoke up from his place beside his brother.

"So what do you want us for?" Emmett was still stone faced, still angry with me. The room went silent as the grave again and all eyes turned back to me.

"I need your help" I dropped my hands to my sides and tried to plead to them with my eyes.

"You leave us for 50 years and the first thing you want when you see us again is our help?" Emmett was standing now, his expression fiery and filled with rage. "Forget it" He sat back down in the dark corner with Jasper. Esme gave him a look before turning back to me.

"What do you need our help for?" Esme had regained her warm motherly air and she made me feel comfortable to ask them for what I needed.

"We need to find Edward, Alice and Rosalie. We were hoping you would know where they are since we're having such bad luck finding them ourselves." I dropped my head ever so slightly, trying to pray to whatever was up there for a positive answer. There wasn't a single breath drawn from when I spoke until Carlisle spoke 20 minutes later.

"We know where they are." I looked to Dimitri, a spark of hope brightening my face. "But we aren't going to tell you where they are" My face fell. We were so close to finding them, and if we found them, I was secretly hoping they would have Alec with them; and that I could get him back.

"Carlisle we need to find them. They have been turning people, possibly a lot of people. Aro wants us to see what they're up to." I was so close to getting down onto my knees and begging.

"We won't tell you, but we can assist in the mission" I sighed. Dimitri nudged my arm, nodding to Carlisle when I turned to face him; take the offer, he was telling me. I turned back to Carlisle to find his hand outstretched. I took his hand in mine slowly and shook his hand.

"Deal"

**Me: okay so there's this weeks chapter done and dusted my dead readers!**

**Fang: can we go to bed now?**

**Me: we have homework**

**Fang: Its saturday!**

**Me: your point?**

**Fang: we have all day tomorrow**

**Me: i am going out tomorrow**

**Fang: damn, we going to *Kitty's?**

**Me: yep, gotta return her CD**

**Fang: we did that today!**

**Me: the one we got today**

**Fang: oh**

**Me: so guys, one more thing, if you want to ask me a question, have ideas or even if you just want a chat you can review, PM me or you can add me on FB and send me an inbox**

**Fang: if Vamp doesnt get to replying then i will**

**Me: anyway, enjoy your weekend guys, if it is the weekend when you read this**

**Fang: BYE!**

***not actual name**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: Well that took forever**

**Fang: You see why I hate kitchens now?**

**Me: I clean the kitchen more than you mister**

**Fang: whatever**

**Me: anyway, here's the next chapter, its a little short but hey, an update's an update**

**Fang: *cough* excuses *cough***

**Me: go away D:**

**Fang: no**

**Me: you know im in a bad mood, dont test me boy**

**Fang: i TOLD you NOT to watch Star Wars again, dont take it out on me**

**Me: shut your beak bird boy**

**Fang: *pokes tongue out***

**Me: anyway, i just wanted to acknowledge a certain reader that made my day just that bit nicer by sending me a PM**

**Fang: EmilyStar313**

**Me: Hope you like this chapter!**

"We're off" Carlisle announced from his spot next to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Woah, hold up, we're meant to be going with you" Dimitri objected before they could get out the door.

"No, if you come with us then you'll know where they are, which is exactly what we don't want" Carlisle had his reasoning face on; sadly for him Dimitri was immune to that face.

"How will you know what to look for?" Dimitri didn't back down, I kept myself seated on my chair and let him do the arguing this time.

"That's why I'm going, I'm an ex-Volturi member, you should know that" Eleazar spoke up from behind Carlisle.

"I remember; you were my partner before Felix came. You have been gone a while, you haven't gotten the recent set of training nor do you have any background information on the mission" Dimitri rose his voice at the end, refusing to let the matter drop.

"I'm not going to argue this Dimitri, just drop it and I will report everything I find to you when we get back" Eleazar walked out the door, Carlisle and Carmen close behind him. Dimitri looked angry but not quite angry enough to storm after them. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his chair, not wanting the Volturi to get tangled up in something they can avoid. I turned to Esme and found her staring at me,

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow; Esme was never one to ignore her manners so there was something bothering her.

"Your eyes" Esme looked away, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You saw them last time you saw me, nothing's changed" I was still confused as to why it bothered her so much.

"That's what's wrong" Esme sighed and left the shack, opting for a walk in the cold night air. I sighed sadly as I watched her leave, the woman that acted as a second mother to me was now avoiding me because of my dietary habits.

"Lighten up Iz, she'll cool off, it's Esme." I smiled at Dimitri to thank him for trying to cheer me up but it wasn't all that effective. I got up and went to join Jasper in the corner of the room where Emmett had sat before he followed Esme out of the room.

"Hey" I said to him when I sat down. I felt like I was talking to a shadow, considering he was coated in them it wasn't such a stretch. I could see him nod at me in greeting,

"Welcome back" he whispered, I wasn't sure what Jasper was feeling; whether he was mad at me like everyone else or he was glad to see me. "Good thing you're not human" He added quietly, I pulled on a confused expression that Jasper spotted immediately, "Otherwise I probably would have attacked you the second you got here" Jasper smiled a little and I laughed quietly. Jasper wasn't normally one for jokes, which just made him funnier when he did make jokes.

"We don't want that to happen" I smiled at him, sure now that he wasn't all that mad at me.

"I don't blame you for not coming back" Jasper confirmed my thoughts I cocked my head, asking him why he wasn't mad at me. "You loved them too, it's easier to move on if you're with people that didn't know them personally" I mulled over his words for a while, thinking about how my staying away from the Cullens fitted perfectly into his statement.

"Yeah" I mumbled, a smile creeping onto my face, "I guess you have a good point" I put a hand on Jasper, taking it upon myself to cheer him up as well, "I promise you I will do all I can to get them back, but for me to be strong enough to get them back, I need Alec back" Jasper smiled a little and nodded, thanking me silently. We all just quietly sat together while we waited for the others to get back from their scouting trip. I picked up the sound of footsteps crunching the snow. I was about to get up and rush over to the door but I waited another moment to listen and hear four sets of feet walking. Dimitri stood but I pulled him back down and tapped my ear. Dimitri listened closer and heard what I could hear.

"Who's that" Dimitri mouthed, not wanting to alert the people coming to the shack. I shrugged my shoulders, not daring to tear my eyes from the door. The footsteps were at the door within seconds and someone turned the knob, revealing who was outside. Carlisle and Carmen blocked out Eleazar and our bonus guest for a moment until they came into the room and we saw who it was. I breathed a sigh of relief before getting up and hugging the vampire.

"Thank god you're here Aro"

**Me: pretty crap but hey, its the best i can do considering i have seven assignments due next week**

**Fang: which we've barely started**

**Me: and i have no time to work this weekend and i have camp for three days then everything is due**

**Fang: kill us now**

**Me: please**

**Fang: they arent going to**

**Me: i know, well guys, have a nice weekend, enjoy yourselves!**

**Fang: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me:... ... ... OH right, i was reading over the last chapter and i found a typo :O**

**Fang: in the A/N**

**Me: i said 'dead readers' instead of 'dear readers'**

**Fang: nothing major**

**Me: just a little offensive**

**Fang: thats all**

**Me: okay, bye guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Me: Hey guys, sorry im late; i had camp for most of last week and didnt get the chance to write until yesterday :\**

**Fang: But we did it! we defeated writers block and got a pretty long chapter done! WHOO**

**Me: sorry, he had a lot of sugar today**

**Fang: YOU LET ME**

**Me: i wasnt thinking at the time, i am NEVER letting you have five McFlurry's ever again**

**Fang: but i can still have the candy right!**

**Me: NO NO SUGAR EVER AGAIN**

**Fang: party pooper**

**Me: more like country saver**

**Fang: shut up**

**Me: so this is the last chapter in Isabella's POV**

**Fang: we're going back to Christian POV next chapter**

**Me: we'll remind you then just in case but we thought we'd give you some warning**

**Fang: because we're nice like that**

**Me: anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"I thought you could use some help, there have been more incidences similar to the ones caused by your other friend" Aro meant Annalisa, who was working for Edward.

"Is it an army?" Dimitri came over to Aro, wanting to be a part of the report.

"It looks like the beginnings of one" Aro went very gloomy, he knew how much damage an army of newborns could do, and with a leader like Edward there's no telling what they could do to the cities they've been let loose in. Dimitri's jaw tightened and he looked down, his eyes closing in an attempt to squash his frustration.

"Do you have a plan?" Jasper spoke from his corner. Being the war expert in the room he would be the best candidate to evaluate any ideas we had to combat the possible army.

"No, I was hoping you could help on that front" Aro turned all of his attention to the ex-major who has moved ever so slightly out of his corner and the rest of the eyes in the room followed suit. I could tell Jasper was more comfortable and in his element talking battle strategies. I say I could tell because I felt the wave of comfort wash over me from Jasper involuntarily using his abilities.

"Well we certainly don't combat them with a newborn army of our own, that's for damn sure, the only way to really cut of the army, at this early stage, is to eliminate the creator. We have to move soon or the army will grow too big for us to get past it and to Edward, Alice and Rosalie. We will need a good two or three more covens for back up but other than that, we're set" Jasper had a small smile on his face, the only physical sign that he was in any sort of comfort; the rest of his body was stiff and rigid. Aro nodded, a smile threatening his business demeanour.

"I will contact some covens and send them to you" Aro agreed and turned on his heel, before he left he turned back to Dimitri and I and added, "Keep me posted on everything" with those words he ran out the door, back to the safety of Italy.

"Now that he's delivered his bit, we have some news for you." Eleazar spoke up from his seat underneath Carmen. We averted our attentions from Jasper and the door to focus on the trio that came back with Aro. Carmen shifted slightly to give us a better view of Eleazar's face.

"Care to elaborate?" Dimitri asked; his tone impatient. Eleazar gave my partner a pointed look before continuing with their observations.

"We found them; they were exactly where we thought they would be. They are creating an army from what we could see but there aren't many newborns, there are about six or seven newborns and four that are at least six years old." Eleazar looked like he had more to say but he didn't continue, instead he looked to Carlisle to finish for him.

"Alec was there" Carlisle began. I could feel all the eyes in the room flick to me when I looked down and drew a deep breath. After a moment I looked back up and nodded at Carlisle to continue. "He was leading the older group of vampires with Rose. He looked highly emotionless from what I observed." Carlisle paused again to let me process the news. I couldn't imagine Alec looking emotionless, even when he was working as a guard and torturing criminals he still had some kind of emotion on his face. I let Carlisle continue, more for the other's benefit than because I was ready for more information. "I don't think we can get him back Bella" I didn't even notice that Carlisle had moved and I jumped a little when I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine" I stated when I felt all the eyes in the room boring into my head. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before I lifted my head again. "We can get him back. You may not be able to but I can. I know I can" I didn't know who I was trying to convince; them or myself. I nodded to myself and left the shack for some air. It sounded ridiculous to me considering I didn't need to breathe and I couldn't feel the cold so the inside of the shack and the outside were exactly the same. I think I was really just trying to get away from the eyes that I could still feel burning a hole into my back. I wasn't outside for long before I got a phone call, it was Aro.

"Isabella dear, I just got back" I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You mean back to Italy?" I asked, it had only been a few hours and he would have had to use a boat to get across the water, it would take him at least four hours to get back to the castle.

"Yes, I'm in Italy. I took the jet, not the boat" I remembered that Aro had a private jet custom built to travel at… well a damn fast speed that was definitely faster than any other plane I've been on, that's for sure. He can fly from anywhere directly to the landing strip behind the castle.

"Right, so why are you calling me exactly?" I sounded fairly disrespectful but Aro didn't care, he knew how close I was to the case and he knew no matter if he left me on the case or took me off it my attitude wouldn't change.

"I rang a few covens on the jet and I managed to get you four moderately sized covens." He continued. I sat up a little straighter, now this was good news.

"Who did you get us?" I was hoping we didn't get the Germans; they were never the best guests when they came to visit.

"I managed to get you the covens from Chicago, Greenland, Switzerland and Alaska. They said they would be on their way within the week." I could hear Aro's smile through the phone and new he was glad to be the one to give me some good news.

"Thanks Aro, I'll let the others know. If they didn't over hear that is." Aro laughed a little and we said our goodbyes, after he made me promise to keep him posted again. I went back in the shack to update the rest of the vampires present before immediately returning to the porch outside. I sat on that porch day in and day out for a good three quarters of the week until I saw figures approaching. Standing up and focusing on them I could see they were vampires. I didn't know which coven it was but judging on the distance the coven's had to travel I assumed it would be the Chicago coven. When the coven got a little closer I could tell they weren't Americans; they were European. It was the Swiss coven then. Then they got just a little closer and I could make out some faces, and they could make out mine. The two figures I had been watching suddenly stopped in unison, both sets of eyes on me. I could hear one word slip through their lips before I could utter a word.

"Mother?" my son's eyes widened and their mouths dropped. What the hell were they doing here?

**Me: what do you think**?

**Fang: We would love to know**

**Me: you can review or PM your thoughts**

**Fang: *hint* *hint***

**Me: *****hint* *hint* *****hint* *hint***

******Fang: was that subtle?**

******Me: ... nope**

******Fang: oh well, they get the idea**

******Me: let me know your thoughts guys, i love getting messages and reviews, it just makes my day so much better!**

******Fang: until next week readers**

******Me: cya's**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Me: Hello dearies**

**Fang: someone's chipper**

**Me: sue me, its a FOUR DAY weekend man!**

**Fang: you arent the one who broke a wing today**

**Me: oh stop pouting, it's almost healed**

**Fang: its your fault so i will pout**

**Me: no, its not, you leaned out of the bumper car and you extended a wing and you made someone crash into you, i wasnt even in the bumper car**

**Fang: you made me go to the stupid festival!**

**Me: would you rather go to the big Easter Show or the little Easter festival?**

**Fang: point taken**

**Me: thankyou. Anyway guys, this one is a little on the short side but this is my virtual easter egg to all of you lovely people**

**Fang: way to suck up**

**Me: shut up you**

**Fang: no**

**Me: so anyway, enjoy the chapter**

**Christians POV**

I stood wide eyed beside my brother as we spotted our mother in the direction we were headed with the Swiss coven.

"They said we were helping one of the visiting covens! Mother isn't in a visiting coven!" Chris ranted quietly beside me, though he was loud enough for mother to hear him.

"Oh shut up Chris" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to where mother was standing, shock and confusion written all over her face. I was freaking out just as much as Chris was, I just leant to internalise my freaking out. Mother wasn't supposed to know we left Volterra, that was the point of sending her away for a few months. Chris walked alongside me, though he was a little slower than I was in pace. We reached mother within the minute and she still hadn't moved from her shocked position. "Mother?" I poked her shoulder experimentally to no result. Chris waved a hand in mothers face and she snapped out of her trance. Though we realised that was a bad thing a little too late;

"What are you doing here?" Mother screeched at the top of her lungs. Chris and I stepped back a few steps and put our arms up in defence. Mother was still seething, furious we disobeyed her constant orders of 'don't leave the castle without telling mum'. We gave it a minute before speaking so we weren't in danger of another ear-splitting shriek.

"We were with the Swiss coven" I thought I'd start at the end and go backwards; I might be able to satisfy her with half the story that way. Mother gave us the 'go on' nod. I could tell her face would be red as a tomato, that is, if she had any blood in her veins.

"We were looking for a friend of Father's, who we found, because dad said he could help us get him back, which he can." Chris finished for me. We recoiled again and waited for the outburst. After about half a minute I stood straight, feeling like I was looking a little stupid when mother just stood there, calm as ever, looking at us.

"You're not mad?" I wasn't prepared for what mother did next and I'm not sure Chris was either; she lept into a hug, dry sobbing and clinging to the backs of our shirts. I looked to my brother who looked just as confused as I was. I brought my hand up to pat mother on the back comfortingly, not used to her being so out of control like this. Mother stopped her episode after a moment and stepped back from us, rubbing her eyes unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry boys and I'm not mad, how can I be mad at you for trying to find your Father? I understand why you would want to help him, but I'm not so sure you will be able to… fix… him." Mother took a few deep breaths before hugging each of us again and beckoning us inside the little shack. It was overly crowded inside and we could barely make it through the door but somehow we managed to fit 18 vampires in the little room; the four remaining Cullen's, the five Denali's, the five Swiss, mother, Dimitri, Chris and myself. I swear you could hear a pin drop in the awkward silence of the room.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." Carlisle broke the ice, horribly I might add. "We can't tell you how much we appreciate your support." Carlisle shook the Danton's hand, recognising him as the leader of the coven. Mavric may not be from the coven but he had apparently been living with them for well over 80 years so he considers himself one of them now, but he told Chris and I he was only coming down for us, and Father.

"We aren't one to leave old friends high and dry in the face of a battle, no matter the scale." Danton nodded to Carlisle in that leaderly way of theirs before addressing the group as a whole.

"The other covens will be here within the day according to Aro, the Alaskan's within the hour, so we need to recon to the other house, just leave a few people behind to send the covens there." Carlisle gave directions to the more typically luxurious Cullen house near-by, but Chris, Dimitri, Esme and I opted to stay behind and send the covens to the house. The hour ticked passed and the Alaskans were still a no show, Esme and Dimitri grew more and more restless with every minute that ticked past and it was starting to infect the air around them.

"I'm going for some air before I choke on this tension" I announced and sauntered out into the cold. I did a lap around the shack to keep my blood pumping and was not expecting what happened when I got back to the front door; a knife was pressed to my neck.

"What on earth are you doing here little half-breed?" The man asked. Esme slammed the door opened, a pissed of Dimitri standing just behind her.

"Anek, leave him alone." Esme demanded, her face showing a rare expression of intimidation. The knife dropped from my neck and the man, Anek, stepped back. "Boys, these are the Alaskans, who are late." Esme raised an eyebrow and I turned around to see eight vampires, five makes, three females, with bright red eyes standing there.

"Our apologies." Why do I have the feeling that we aren't going to be such great friends?

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: let us know in the reviews**

**Me: and you think im not subtle**

**Fang: or you can PM us**

**Me: Jeez Fang, go read a book on subtlety **

**Fang: party pooper, do you want reviews or not?**

**Me: yes D: i like reviews, they make me smile**

**Fang: in other news**

**Me: I want to start betaing more, ive had my beta account for a while but ive only just gotten a story to beta, i can manage another two or three but no more than that if you're looking for a beta**

**Fang: check our beta account for more details**

**Me: thats all for now, have a great Easter guys, hope you have a good time!**

**~Vamp**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Me: far out my Internet just doesnt want me to post anything**

**Fang: this is the fourth time we've done the A/N**

**Me: isnt it the fifth?**

**Fang: i dont know!**

**Me: well here's the chapter, as promised**

**Fang: how you have been sticking to your once a week posting is a mystery to me**

**Me: im just that dedicated**

**Fang: yeah, anyway, enjoy the chapter**

"What the hell do you think you were doing Anek? You could have killed Christian, and I'm sure Isabella would make sure you lived out the rest of your immortality hating yourself to the point of suicide" Dimitri scolded, I had the feeling they had met before but I have no clue who these guys are, other than the fact that they're the Alaskan coven.

"How was I to know he was the offspring of two Volturi guards? I see a half breed, I kill it. End of story" Anek countered, his coven snarling in agreement.

"What have the half breeds ever done to you? There aren't any in this part of the world, they're all in Europe now" The Volturi had been researching us 'half breeds' since Chris and I were conceived, trying to get a better understanding of how we would turn out.

"Those little fiends killed my entire home town because I laughed at the death of their mothers, I don't see how one equals the other" I had already firmly decided I didn't like Anek one single bit, this statement made my hatred of him as hard as ever and made me see red.

"I can see the balance perfectly fine" Chris said between gritted teeth, I would have said the same had he not beaten me to the punch. Anek scowled at my brother before turning back to the angry guard looming over him.

"Anyway, where is Carlisle? I was told he would be waiting here." Esme sent him to the house the others went to and Dimitri continued to glare daggers at the coven. Once they left Dimitri let his glare drop and went back to reading something in the corner.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked with her eyes wide and her smile faint. I nodded with a smile to soothe her mothering nature, letting her get back to her gardening magazines. Chris sat in another corner of the little shack, just liking at the imperfections in the wood and brick surrounding him. I leaned on the wall and focused on my fog, just letting it float around my hand and making shapes with it before sucking it back into my hand. Dimitri said the Chicago coven should be here before daybreak and the Greenland coven should make an appearance tomorrow night. Esme didn't let Chris or I near the door after the incident with Anek so we were confined to the far corners of the room, with absolutely nothing to amuse us. I looked over to my brother, still staring at the wall and let my fog drift over to him slowly. I engulfed him in the fog and enhanced his sense of sight, magnifying the imperfections in the wall and bringing out new ones he couldn't see before. Chris rolled his eyes but didn't turn and look at me. I smirked and muted the effects of the fog, ruining any sort of counting or tallying Chris was doing in his head. I let the fog work its magic again and Chris whipped his head around to me, a scowl present on his stone face. I laughed and pulled the fog back, leaving my brother to count the imperfections on another wall.

"Esme do you have a phone on you?" Dimitri asked a good hour later. Esme tossed him an old flip phone and Dimitri punched in a number. I tuned out his conversation, knowing he'd sum it up when he was finished anyway. Tossing the phone back to Esme Dimitri addressed the room, "I checked in with Isabella; the Alaskans are with them and so are the Chicago vampires; they picked up a scent trail. Aro wants us to wait for the Greenland coven then we have to go straight to the house, Izzy will call Esme if they show there" Dimitri picked up his book up again and continued reading, though there wasn't much left to read. We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take it anymore and took the opportunity to sleep. It had been a good month since I had slept and it was taking its toll on me; my mind was slower, my fog was less efficient, my reflexes were lacking and I couldn't run as fast as usual.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and I was on the floor, across the room and Chris was standing over me, not looking all that happy.

"What did I do?" I had been known to sleepwalk in the past but it was only one time.

"You got up, stumbled over here and punched me in the face, so I punched you in the gut and you fell down. That was ten minutes ago." Chris' expression didn't change, he was not happy. I could see the faint bruise on his face where my fist must have collided with his skin but on the bright side, he should be glad he was only half human; it would look much worse.

"It'll clear up in a few hours, stop pouting princess" I teased, brushing the dust off my jeans and returning to my side of the shack. "So how long was I out?" I asked Dimitri, knowing Chris wouldn't just give me an answer then keep his mouth shut.

"A good six hours, how long do you usually sleep?" Esme wasn't used to the mannerisms of half breeds, unlike Dimitri who was our babysitter on more than one occasion.

"If it's once a month, as it usually is, about 8 hours, sometimes 9." I guessed, I didn't usually note down how long I slept but it seemed like an accurate measure. Esme nodded, concern clear on her face, I ignored it, two hours wouldn't make much of a difference. Esme's phone started ringing and she tossed it to Dimitri after she checked the caller ID.

"Hey Iz-" Dimitri was cut off by mother on the other end. When I saw Dimitri's expression change through shock to one of pure anger I waved a hand at Chris to lend his shield and spread the fog over us so the conversation came through clearer.

"- be there, or she won't make it through the night" We only got the end of the call but it was enough to tell us that someone had mother and wanted something from us, or she would be dead. Dimitri threw the phone against the bricks and it shattered.

"Who was that Dimitri?" Chris demanded, pulling his shield back. I reigned in my fog and waited for his anger. After a few moments of seething Dimitri spat the answer;

"Your father"

**Me: OOOOOOOOOO plot twist**

**Fang: you're so weird**

**Me: aww thanks**

**Fang: no problem**

**Me: if i can get a whole heap of reviews by monday afternoon i'll post the next chapter, but you have to review for me!**

**Fang: she loves reviews**

**Me: i really do, have a good weekend guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I didn't post on Monday but I only got four reviews, considering almost 80 people read the chapter, that's not much  
**

**Fang: she's being harsh**

**Me: oh shut up you**

**Fang: psh fine**

**Me: okay, now for a small moment of seriousness**

**Fang: is seriousness a word?**

**Me: Fang! you ruined the mood**

**Fang: sorry**

**Me: anyway, guys if you could scour your bookshelves for me, your actual bookshelves; not FanFiction, and find the top one or two most popular publishers I would really appreciate it if you put the names in your reviews or PM them or even inbox them to me on Facebook I would be eternally grateful  
**

**Fang: She's halfway through her novel and she's pissy because she wont finish in time to be the youngest Australian novelist, before she had a year or so to finish now she has three months**

**Me: Dude, there is a girl at school younger than me who published, I'm just mad I now have two ****competitors**

**Fang: you are such a sore loser**

**Me: yes I am, thank you very much. Anyway, I do really want to at least look into publishing my books; I'm writing a trilogy, and yeah, sending me the names will give me a starting point**

**Fang: onto lighter matters, READ ON!**

"How are we supposed to attack the army without killing her? Aro will skewer me if she's hurt." Dimitri demanded of Carlisle. We left the shack when Carlisle came to us with the leader of the Greenland coven, with questions of what happened to his phone.

"I don't know, but you forget we have to bet _both_ Alec and Isabella out without them being harmed, it's not that much different to before" Carlisle tried to calm the raging guard, to no effect.

"We had to fight Alec before, he was never going to just come with us willingly, now we have to find a way to fight him and keep Isabella out of harm." Dimitri refused to back down, his anger at its peak.

"That's what Mavric was, and is, for; he can talk Alec out." Carlisle pointed out, cutting off any more arguments from Dimitri. Esme sat between my brother and I, one hand on my left knee and her other hand on Chris' right knee, trying to comfort us. Jasper was standing behind Carlisle, deep in thought as to what angles we could go from to ensure mother's and father's safety.

"What happens when he uses her for leverage, to get us to leave; we don't know who he is right now." Dimitri's eyes were almost glowing a deep red in anger, he loved mother like a sister and would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, now quit your yapping, Isabella knows how to fight, you and Felix trained her, she will be fine and we will get Alec, now help me with the newborn battle plan." Jasper snapped. I don't think I had ever heard him say so much at any one time, then again, I haven't seen him in almost fifty years. Dimitri and Carlisle stood down and shuffled to the seats beside the coffee table where Jasper joined them and they worked on the battle plan.

"Well there goes that entertainment." I sighed to Chris, Esme left not long ago when Jasper stepped in, muttering something about the weather being horrible for gardening. Chris sighed as well and leaned on the wall.

"We're such a jinx for our parents; we're born and dad gets nabbed, we see mother and she gets taken, by dad" I laughed a little at Chris' horrible joke and resorted to my favourite pastime of annoying the crap out of my brother. I heightened all of his senses and messed with his ears, lowering them slowly then rapidly heightening them, making them pop. "Stop it" Chris didn't even bother looking up from the ground where he was making dirt tracks with his filthy shoe.

"I'm bored" Chris looked up at me quickly before he looked back down and his little anti-shield bubble expanded. I pulled in the fog quickly before the shield got to me and huffed. "What do you suggest I do? Esme won't let us even go near the foyer so I can't go outside and Emmett is hogging the TV; there's nothing else to do." I sunk into the sofa and sulked, I may be fifty in years but I am still physically and mentally sixteen years old.

"You can clean the house with Carmen." Eleazar offered when he came into the room. He sat next to me and shifted awkwardly.

"What was that?" Vampires don't shift. Ever. It just doesn't happen.

"Your abilities are like a kick in the face when you combine them, you can do so much with them it's a little worrisome." I looked down at Chris who had angled himself towards Eleazar.

"Fog that heightens senses and a bubble that dampens shields. Sure they're pretty useful together but they can't do much more than help us eavesdrop on people" I could hear the question in his words; what on earth are you talking about?

"I wasn't talking about those abilities" and then we were left with our scrunched eyebrows and high levels of confusion to ponder what he meant.

"Thanks for the activity!" I called after Eleazar. I was still bored as all hell but I at least had something to think about now. I knew Eleazar's ability was to sense abilities, even if they are dormant ones. We had never shown any sign of new abilities or any other kinds of abilities except for my fog and Chris' anti-shield. I gave up on working out Eleazar's little puzzle and decided I would corner him about it later, so it was off in search for entertainment I went. I found Carlisle engaged in a game of chess with Jasper and thought I would try and watch. Jasper was the master of the house in regards to chess; he was the ultimate strategist. Carlisle wasn't too bad but he wasn't the best either and it barely took Jasper three minutes to corner him into a checkmate.

"That's eight to three now isn't it?" Carlisle laughed.

"Mind if I but in?" Carlisle gave me his seat and I got to work planning my strategies. I moved my right centre pawn forward two spaces to start the game and Jasper moved his centre right pawn, keep in mind this is from my right and left. I moved my left knight to the space in line with my left rook. Jasper moved his right bishop three spaces in the left diagonal. I had never played Jasper before and didn't know his strategies, making this harder than I anticipated. I moved my centre left pawn forward one space, which jasper countered by moving his queen four spaces in the right diagonal. I was growing worried and in my haste I moved my right knight in line with my right bishop. Jasper moved his queen to take my second to centre right pawn, putting me into a checkmate.

"Nice try bud" Jasper was smirking; he knew he would win from the moment I stepped in the room. I shook his hand and shuffled over to Carlisle who was watching the game Jasper started with Tanya. "How badly did I do?" I asked quietly.

"That was the most general four move checkmate he knows, he could have done a three move win but he was going soft on you" Carlisle was smiling in silent laughter. I rolled my eyes and bid the inhabitants of the room farewell before searching for some entertainment that didn't injure my pride. I could see Eleazar talking to Anek and Dentri outside, the first and second in command of the Alaskans. Esme saw me from the kitchen and told me not to go outside, so I waited until she turned her back and walked out.

"Anek" I greeted the Alaskan.

"Half breed one" I wasn't sure is I was to be offended by his use of half breed or glad I was number one.

"Care for a rematch?" I pulled a knife out of my boot and spun it a few times. I thought considering I had lost a lot of my pride in the past two days, this was the easiest way to get some back; easier than rematching Jasper anyway.

"You're on pipsqueak." Let the games begin.

**Me: hope you liked it XD**

**Fang: it took you all of three seconds to be in a better mood...**

**Me: leave me alone**

**Fang: fine, do your assignment yourself**

**Me: NO come back, I love you Fang D:**

**Fang: you have a month, you can get it done yourself anyway**

**Me: but I don't wanna D:**

**Fang: Oh well  
**

**Me: *sigh* whatever, bye guys, happy holidays for whoever is on holidays! haha**

**~ Vamp**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Me: Hey guys :)**

**Fang: Ooooo an ****emoticon**

**Me: I know, you're probably all thinking 'isn't it a little early for an update?' and the answer is, yes it is**

**Fang: did you just ignore me!**

**Me: But anyway, I was just updating for a few reasons, one being that it turns out that this fic will end up as just 20 chapters after all, two being that once this fic is done i will be taking a pretty long fanfiction hiatus**

**Fang: you did it again! you've been doing this for two days, come on, talk to me**

**Me: SHUSH FANG**

**Fang: nailed it**

**Me: *facepalm* later Fang, later. Back on topic, i want to focus on finishing my own novel by the end of the year, which would be easy as pie, if it weren't for school. I decided i cant juggle all three so i would have to drop FF for a little while**

**Fang: Can i just say somethi-**

**Me: NOPE :D so thats the main reasons for the update, that and I was a little bored...**

**Fang: OMG I'm out!**

**Me: Fine, im sorry Fang! You weren't exactly being helpful when i was in a very important phone call yesterday**

**Fang: THATs why you're ignoring me!?**

**Me: No, i just thought it would annoy you, but your excuse makes me sound like a better friend so... let's go with that**

**Fang: ... you're a cruel person...**

**Me: Thanks, enjoy guys**

So yes, I did lose to Anek but I at least found out that my skin can heal itself within seconds of being sliced.

"You asked for it half breed, so no squealing to your mother on me." Anek sounded innocent in his demand but I could hear the underlying joke related to why the half breed race hates him so much. I knew I barely had any chance of winning that fight but I was a sore loser, something I must have picked up from father. I let myself brood over my losses for a while, taking up some time that I would otherwise be sitting bored for before I thought I had better go follow up my conversation with Eleazar. I had a quick look for Christopher on my way through the house and didn't spot him so I just went straight to Eleazar, who I found in the kitchen.

"Chris, how nice to see you" Eleazar smiled when he caught sight of me. I leant on the door frame and crossed my arms.

"Care to elaborate on our earlier conversation?" I shoved underlying demand in with my words, wanting an answer as to what possible other abilities my brother and I could possibly possess.

"Oh fine, I'll put you out of your misery. You don't have 'other' abilities as such, just extensions you haven't learnt to use yet" Eleazar began, an amused smile on his face, "you, as you know, can enhance the senses, opposite to your father, but you can also enhance other things within the body; namely speed, strength and intelligence. As for your brother, so far all he can do is project an anti-shield, almost opposite to your mother, but he can also project a physical shield, few people have it and it is fairly coveted." I stood in the door way, mouth agape, not really believing anything that came from his mouth.

"You're messing with me." I tried to deny what I heard, not sure if it was beneficial or harmful for my brother and I.

"Nope, you're a bodily enhancer and your brother is an anti-shield and physical shield. I'm sure you can imagine what you can do when you combine those abilities." Eleazar walked out of the kitchen and left me gaping in the doorway. I regained control of my jaw and snapped it shut before continuing my search for my brother. I ran into something solid in the hallway and stepped back to see it was Mavric.

"Hey there, just one of the men I wanted to see" Mav went into the living room and took a spot on the couch, it took me a second to realise Chris was sitting on one of the other couches.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, have you been here the whole time?" I sat next to Chris, ignoring Mavric for the moment.

"I was in the attic with Finley; he's one of the Chicago vampires, he's interesting, if a little shy." We turned back to Mavric, a silent question in the air.

"I worked out how your father wanted me to drag him back from the edge he's leaning on." Chris and I didn't say anything, we just silently urged him to continue, "He wants me to use you two, the only thing that has kept him from going to that edge before was you two and your mother, he has your mother now and probably has no idea who she is and he probably won't know who you are on sight, but," Mavric grabbed my right wrist and Chris' left wrist and flipped them over. "I doubt he won't recognise these." I didn't fully understand what Mavric was talking about, clearly he had train of thought behind his words somewhere but I just couldn't see it.

"Can you repeat that, slowly?" Chris smiled a little and Mavric laughed under his breath.

"Your father is as mentally solid as he is physically, there is only one way to force him into the state that Edward and the girls need him in; to make him forget his emotional connections. The strongest emotion there is, and this will sound so very cheesy, is love. Who does your father love the most? You two and your mother. It makes sense that Edward would brainwash him to forget you, which leaves him with no purpose, so they gave him one. Anyway, Edward would have removed your names, your appearances and your connection to him from his memory, but, he can only remove what he knows exists; and he doesn't know about your birthmarks. The only way to trigger the dormant memories is to show him the marks; they aren't exactly easy to forget about and they're very unique. Does that make more sense now?" Chris and I nodded in comprehension, it was still confusing but he at least sounded like he was speaking English this time.

"So, your plan, is our wrists?" Mavric nodded. "Okay then, you realise we're going to have to wander with you into the thick of the fight? I also hope you realise that, though we apparently heal cuts fast, we can still be killed easier than you can. Mother would murder you in cold blood if she knew what you were doing." Chris pointed out. Mavric cringed silently and nodded,

"She'll get over it when she finds you both alive and well with your father at her side as his old self." Mavric said his goodbyes and went off to hunt, I hadn't realised how harsh the burning in my throat was until he mentioned hunting. I mentioned it to Chris when Mav left and we made plans to hunt later, normally we wouldn't hunt together but no matter how few bodies there are to feed from we never compete for them, we usually share them anyway; it's probably our human half showing through. I went back into the living room and found the chessboard set up on the coffee table with Jasper playing himself.

"I don't think the world is ready for the day Jasper plays chess with himself" Jasper's head snapped up at the sound of my voice and he smiled, well, kind of; the corner of his mouth turned up a little.

"Hey Chris, did you want to watch?" I nodded and took a seat on the other side of the board. It was hard to follow at the speed Jasper was playing and it made me wish Chris was here so I could enhance my eyes and see the game properly. I managed to follow some of his moves and picked up some knowledge about how Jasper played; he tricked his opponent, though I'm not sure how he is tricking himself, into thinking he's after one piece, then sets up a trap for another and takes out the big pieces then taking the king is a breeze. After about 10 minutes Jasper played four games and was almost finished with his fifth.

"How do you do that?" Jasper was a little caught off guard and nearly surrendered his white king.

"Do what exactly?" He resumed to swivelling the board and making moves without bothering to look up at me.

"Defeat yourself with so many different strategies. You're playing yourself and you're not ruining either strategy running through your head. It just sounds impossible." I could see that little smile return to Jasper's face and he wrapped up his fifth game.

"It's difficult, especially since vampires rarely forget anything, but you have to try and ignore what the other side of the board is doing, and just think about one side at a time. It takes a little practice but eventually you can play a non-bias game with yourself. It's a great time waster." I nodded slowly, barely understanding. Jasper finished resetting the board and stood up. "I have to go find Carlisle so you can give it a go if you want." Jasper left the room in a flash and I looked at the chess board.

"I'd probably drive myself mad" I spoke to myself and left the room to find Chris so we could hunt. I found Chris in the kitchen with Esme.

"We hunting or what brother?" Chris asked when I sat next to him at the kitchen bench.

"That's what I came to get you for." I looked up to Esme, asking permission to go and hunt.

"You can't hunt together; you'll tear one another apart." I rolled my eyes at her lack of knowledge about our race.

"We're half human Esme, that means we can cooperate on things such as hunts, we've done it before; we'll be fine" Esme looked unsure but she trusted our judgement and eventually let us go. We made it as far as the back door when Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of us.

"You had better get your hunt done quickly" I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle, wondering why we couldn't just take our sweet time. "We leave at nightfall" I turned to Chris and he turned to face me; we were attacking _tonight_.

**Me: well im off now**

**Fang: im going to cry now**

**Me: go cry in the corner then, there might not be an update for a while, mean, i know, but I'll try my best**

**Fang: *sobs in corner***

**Me: You guys enjoy your holidays and I'll go console the emotional bird boy, Bye guys!**

~Vamp


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Me: I am so sorry I've been off for so long, and right before the last chapter!  
**

**Fang: you're so horrible**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry, but I made this chapter extra long**

**Fang: It's about 2000 words including the epilogue**

**Me: I'm not sure how well i wrote this because there was about a month between the first and last part of the chaper**

**Fang: Anyway,**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

"Carlisle we haven't even trained yet, we don't know what we're doing and frankly, we're just not ready. How can you expect us to attack in six hours' time?" Chris and I were following Carlisle around the house and demanding he post pone the attack, so far he hadn't budged.

"Boys, I understand why you don't want to attack tonight, but either way, you need to hunt so get your butts out there and we'll talk when you get back. Okay?" Our shoulders slumped and we walked off, defeated. We were grumbling the whole way to the back door and the whole way to the outskirts of town.

"You pick someone, knock them out and bring them back here. I'll hang back." Chris nodded and ran into town, sticking to the shadows. He brought back a pretty scrawny looking homeless guy. "You couldn't have nabbed the good stuff?" Chris rolled his eyes and we got down to business. We set the body alight in an open patch of snow and left him to burn, making sure to cover our tracks on the way home.

"He was disgusting" I laughed,

"You picked him stupid" Chris scowled and vowed to never nab a homeless guy again. We took our time going home, not too eager to sit around listening to the battle plans, even if it meant getting mother and father back.

"Chris! Hurry up; we're waiting for you two." Carlisle called from the back door. We picked up the pace and made it back at top speed. "You have to know what you're doing, come on" Carlisle shuffled us into the already packed lounge room to listen to Jasper brief us on the attack.

"From the observation Carlisle and I did yesterday I have decided that the best time to attack is daylight, the newborns are still wary of the light; their master's haven't even bothered to tell them about what they are" Jasper scoffed quietly and continued with the plan. "Our focus is not destroying the army or their masters, no, our focus is to get Mavric and the boys up to Alec and helping Carlisle and Esme get to Isabella." Carlisle and Esme nodded, accepting their assignment. Mavric, Chris and I did likewise. "I know you all know how to fight well enough, I've trained some of you, the Volturi have trained some and the rest have trained themselves." We hadn't had much training but we had mastered the basics, it'll barely be enough against a newborn army though. "Do not engage Edward, Rosalie or Alice," Jasper's voice hitched a little on Alice's name "they can be dealt with by the Volturi when they come" Grandpa is coming? No one told us this; we thought Mother and Uncle Dimitri were going to take them home. "I will front the attack, Emmett and Dimitri will flank me, the rest of you can fan out however you see best, just make sure you cover Mav, the boys, Carlisle and Esme as best you can without being obvious or they'll become targets." Everyone gave a short nod, understanding what they had to do. "Go train until dawn breaks in a few hours." The group dispersed, mostly to the back yard to fight, but Mavric called Chris and I back into the lounge room.

"How are we going to do this?" Chris asked when the room was clear of prying ears.

"Honestly, I'm not certain yet. I know that I need to use you two and your marks but I'm not sure how to hold him down; he taught me how to fight, I won't be able to get past him." Mav took a breath and looked to us, asking if we had any ideas.

"What about mother? Can't she help you? She's got to trigger something in him as well, combining us would only make it stronger." Mavric nodded before raising his pointer,

"Didn't your father train her too though?" I let out an exasperated breath and nodded, sitting down on the couch. "It's not a bad idea, I doubt, even in the state he's in at the moment, that he would kill your mother, all I need is for him to be distracted and I can hold him down and you two can get to work trying to bring him back, make sure he sees your marks, they'll still be in his mind somewhere."

"Alright, but what if something happens to any of us? DO we just go ahead as best we can?" Mavric nodded, taking hold of my right shoulder and Chris' left.

"No matter what happens, we have to get your parents back; if you can't hold him down, just do anything you can to make him falter and listen, then show him the mark" we nodded and he nodded back, "good, now go train until we have to go" We both rushed outside with the others.

"That. Hurt." I groaned, lying face down on the couch.

"Well I told you to back off before you got hurt" Jasper laughed from the other side of the room. I turned my head to face him and send him the fiercest glare I could muster, but all it achieved was another laugh.

"Just be glad you didn't bleed or things would have gotten pretty ugly" Jasper smirked and left the room, you would think after being with half humans and even some humans for 50 years he would be used to blood but there's something about Jasper that just won't allow him to ignore the smell of blood. I stayed on the couch for another few minutes before getting up and following the others out the front door. I was healed by the time I set foot on the ground outside and I was trying not to bounce with anticipation beside my brother. Mav was watching us from his huddle with the others, making sure we weren't going to pass out. I smiled, telling him we were okay and to concentrate on the huddle.

"Okay, move out, keep quiet and protect the boys." The group nodded and we walked silently to the site where the other's found Father and Edward. We drifted into the formation Jasper told us all to use and walked straight in. There weren't too many vampires around; they were probably off feeding somewhere, but there were enough; and they were ready for us.

The fight started instantly, we kept moving towards where we could see father and mother sitting with Edward, Alice and Rosalie; watching the fight. Mav caught Alec's eye and he seemed to recognise his old friend, but not enough to break the hold Edward has over him. I tried not to draw attention to Chris and I, but the blood in our veins betrayed us and we were soon the target of the small army. Carlisle and Dimitri were the only two vampires from our side that I could see, and they weren't faring too well. I tried to look away and stay focused on the task at hand, but I kept looking around to check on the others and I caught sight of Jasper taking a run up. I followed his gaze and found it rested on Edward and Alice. Emmett came up behind him and tried to hold him off, saying he can't waste time going after them; but I could tell he wanted to launch himself at Rose too.

"Duck!" Someone shouted, I think it was Anek. I had no idea if they meant me but I ducked anyway, pulling Chris down with me. The shadow of a body cast itself across the ground and I could tell it wasn't one of ours. I stood back up and looked in the direction of where the body landed and found a starving newborn. I sped up a bit and caught up to Mav,

"Someone needs to move the trio before we can move in" Mav nodded and set his sights on the trio in question, who were sitting in between our parents. He charged and managed to knock all three off their perch and then he bolted, making them chase after him. Mother filled the space between her and father, making it that much easier for us to get to both of them. "Mother!" I called, not wanting to wait until we reached her to make a move. She looked confused, like she didn't recognise us. Great. Chris ran up to them and he pulled mother from her spot and dragged her, or tried to drag her, to where I was standing.

"Mum, it's Chris; Christopher, and Christian; your sons" She blinked a few timed before pouncing straight at us. I lept to the side, pushing Chris the other way, to avoid her blow. I caught sight of the diamond on my wrist and remembered what Mav told us to get dad back and hoped it would work the same on mother. I crawled over to Chris and grabbed his wrist, yanking him up.

"Isabella!" She turned to face us, ignoring Carlisle, who she was about to pounce on. "Look" I held our wrists out to her, the birthmarks were perfectly visible, and she faltered; she recognised them. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Mother got back into her pouncing stance and readied herself to leap.

"Here we go again" Chris groaned and we got out of the way, just before she hit us. I turned around to try something else and found her holding father down, not even a little interested in us. Father started to retaliate but Mother held him down.

"Don't you dare Alexander Michael Volturi." I looked at Chris,

"It worked?" I asked Chris, not sure what happened,

"Father's middle name is Michael?" I rolled my eyes at my brother and turned back to the scene in front of us.

"Boys, help your mother out would you" we stood frozen for a second before kneeling down on either side of our parents.

"Remember this dad?" Father didn't even flinch at the sight of the marks; he just kept thrashing and trying to get out of mother's grip. "It's not working, what are we supposed to do now?" Mother frowned before lighting up.

"If you don't react to this, you're in so much trouble." I was confused until mother leant in to father and I realised what she was doing; she was kissing him. Chris and I both got up slowly and backed off; no child enjoys watching their parents kiss.

"Do you think it's working?" I asked my brother,

"I'd rather not check" I rolled my eyes and turned around to check on the others. I could see a few piles of burning bodies, none of which contained any of the Cullens, Mav or Dimitri. I spotted Jasper holding Alice down, Dimitri holding Rose and Carlisle holding Edward down. It looked like there was no hope for them, but they couldn't just throw them in the fire with the others; they had to try to get them back first. I turned back to mother and father who were no longer kissing, thank god, but they were still on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Father asked. I smiled and launched at my parents.

"Oh nothing, you were just brainwashed to hate us for 50 years." Mother shrugged. Father looked at Chris and I and frowned,

"I guess I missed you two growing up then; last time I saw you two you could barely utter a word." I gave a weak smile and sighed.

"Don't worry; I took lots of photos" Mother smiled, pulling them both off the ground. They hugged for a while for the first time in 50 years and Chris nudged me, nodding his head the other way; telling me to leave them for a while. I went to Dimitri and Mavric, who were standing to the side watching one family crumble and one reunite. The Alaskans had already bailed and the Chicago, Greenland and Swiss covens weren't hanging around for long either.

"You did great" Mav ruffled our hair and pulled us in for a hug. We smiled at him before moving to Dimitri. He just held out a fist and waited for us to pound it.

"Nice work sprites" I rolled my eyes and hugged him, Chris followed my lead. Esme came over, her face solemn.

"I don't think we can fix those three, but we have to try. We won't be going back to the house," she dropped a set of keys into Mav's hand, "It's yours now, we'll be spending a few decades in Antarctica." She kissed Chris and I on the cheek before leaving, the rest of the Cullen's in tow. I frowned, I would miss them. Mother and Father were finished hugging and had walked over.

"Christian," He smiled at me, pulling me into a hug that spoke louder than his words; he was sorry for everything he had put our family through, and he's sorry for not being there and not watching us grow up and for everything else that cause even a little pain in the past half a century. He moved on to Christopher next and did the same thing. "I'm so proud of you two." He smiled and we returned it.

"Well don't I get a hug? I only managed to keep your two bone heads of sons alive for three weeks, and then through all of this." Father looked to his age old friend and they shared a man-hug and laughed.

"Nice to see you after so many years Mav," he saw the set of house keys in Mavric's hands and smiled, "are you quitting the nomad gig?" I laughed,

"He quit a while back Dad." Father smiled,

"Well not you can create your own coven, or join the Alaskans." He scowled,

"I don't think Anek and I can deal with each other for long" We laughed and he bid his farewells before heading off. Mother smiled when we turned back to her and we headed home. We did it; we got our family back. It only took 50 years, but we did it.

**Epilogue  
Isabella POV**

"What happened here?" Alec asked, pointing to a photo in the album.

"That was their fourth Christmas; Aro bought them each a car and they totalled them, they were arrested for three hours until Aro went and bailed them out." I laughed, remembering the day. No one was hurt but Aro was furious the boys trashed their cars. Alec laughed along with me. We were in his special room off the elite hall. We were sitting on one of the rafters in the ceiling, well he was anyway; I was in his lap.

"What about this one?" He pointed to another picture. I laughed,

"That's their 48th birthday, Christian and Christopher fought over the presents and there was a box filled with packing peanuts from Felix and it exploded everywhere. Alec laughed and lost his balance, though I think he did that deliberately, making us fall onto the bed below. I laughed when we hit the mattress and curled into Alec's chest. "I missed you so much" He kissed my head and breathed into it.

"I may not have known it, but I missed you too" I smiled and nuzzled his throat. "but now we can stay together for forever" I smiled and let out a short laugh,

"and Always"

**Me: Thanks for reading guys, you've been great**

**Fang: after exams, we're starting an new story :D**

**Me: yep, it will either be a Maximum Ride or Rise of the Guardians fic**

**Fang: keep your eye out for it**

**Me: thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed and just liked the fic in general**

**Fang: and this concludes the 'Forever & Always' fics**

**Me: Bye guys!**

**~Vamp**


End file.
